Surrender in Blue
by SlytherinHeiress23
Summary: Dean and Castiel are cops in New York. They don't get along and are constantly fighting with each other. They drive their co-worker nuts, but what their friends don't know is Castiel and Dean have a secret. While Dean and Cas work on keeping their personal life out of work, fate has a different idea and challenges soon arise. Their relationship is then tested. Police AU.
1. Chapter 1

This was a prompt in my head for a long time before I decided to take a crack at it and try to write it. It is going to be a mulch-chapter fic. I have been working on it for a few months now and I am finally posting it! I will warn you, I am not a police officer, nor do I know anyone who is one. All the information I got was from research, so I apologize in advance for any inaccuracy that may appear throughout this story.

I am not sure when I will update since I am in college and working, so I don't have a lot of free time. I will try to update at least once a month. I will promise though that I will finish Surrender in Blue.

A huge, massive thank you to my beta BlueNeutrino for your amazing patience and help

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Supernatural. If I did Destiel would have been canon the moment Cas walked through those barn doors.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you're riding with Novak again," Chuck chuckled as he looked at the names written on the board.<p>

"Fuck," the other officer groaned, and found his name. "Who are you riding with?"

"Tran; remember, I'm his new TO since requested a switch," Chuck replied after finding his name just below Dean's.

"Trade with me," Dean begged. "I'll put those tires on your car. You know, the ones you've been on my ass about since May." Dean was desperate; he didn't want another shift with Castiel Novak, it would be his fourth in three weeks.

"No way, Winchester. I'm not trading. I did that already when you got Fitzgerald two days ago. You're also not a TO. And besides, Kevin owes me lunch since I volunteered to take him on. I'm thinking that Italian bistro downtown." Chuck backed up and winked at Dean before turning around and walked out of the parade room.

"Damn it," Dean growled, glaring at the door where Chuck disappeared.

"Looks like I'm with you, again," said a familiar gravelly voice from behind the officer.

"Oh really," Dean sneered and rolled his eyes. "I didn't notice." Dean smirked when he heard the irritated sigh, and turned around to face his partner.

The officer was only a couple of inches shorter than Dean. He had almost raven coloured hair and deep blue eyes—it had been the first thing Dean had noticed when they had first met. Then they had been intense and alluring. Now, all they did was piss Dean of every time he met his partner's gaze.

Castiel just rolled his eyes and grunted, "Jeez, only ten minutes into out shift; new record for you?"

Dean didn't dignify the comment with a response and stalked out of the room, Castiel close behind.

"I'd rather not spend the day bitching with you," Dean grumbled as he unlocked their patrol car.

"You're the one that started it. I was just making an observation. It's not my fault you can't be civil." Castiel started pointedly at Dean as he opened the trunk.

Dean gritted his teeth and shoved his bag into the trunk with a little more force than necessary. Damn it, why was it that the two of them could never go a shift without the other making a smartass comment. Granted, it usually was Dean, so he had to give Cas that, but it was still annoying as Hell. Most of his partners usually would just shut up and listen, but not Castiel.

"Okay, fine," Castiel sighed and moved to the passenger side, looking over the car to Dean, "I'll promise to behave, if you promise to behave."

"Fuck that," Dean snapped. "I'm not doing anything that you tell me to do. Go it?" Dean yanked open his door and slid into his seat.

"We're partners, Dean," Castiel deadpanned. "We're supposed to work together and 'listen' to each other." Castiel sighed heavily when Dean continued to ignore him and start up the car.

"Okay, look," Castiel spoke after a couple of minutes in silence, "it's a ten hour shift—let's just try to get through this without killing each other."

"Always the peacekeeper. Aren't you?" Dean's tone was mocking when he finally spoke.

"Dea-"

"Fine," Dean cut Castiel off. "I'll try."

* * *

><p>Castiel nodded and relaxed in his seat. Neither spoke for a long time after that.<p>

"Hey there! Novak! Winchester!" Chuck shouted from the side of the road. "You two haven't killed each other yet. That's what I like to see!"

"It's still early!" Castiel called back.

Dean and Castiel were currently sitting in the bottleneck traffic of New York. Chuck and Kevin were currently parked at the side of the road, in front of a cafe.

"But you made it to noon. That's got to be something," Kevin joined in.

"Easy there Tran, don't knock your superiors," Dean retaliated. "Hey, Chuck! How's the babysitting going?"

"You're never going to let that one go, are you? Unlike you, I actually am going my job. Right, Kevin?" Chuck smirked and turned to the rookie, who just smiled and nodded his head.

"I feel obliged to say 'yes'," Kevin answered in an affirmative tone.

Castiel and Dean burst out laughing at the sight of Chuck's deflated face. "Looks like you've got him on a short leash. He knows where his allegiance has to be," Dean teased.

"You've definitely made him your bitch," Castiel smirked as Chuck flipped them off. Kevin, the good kid that he was just smiled. He was used to the officer's teasing; there was no malice behind any of it.

"Yeah! Yeah! You both are fucking hilarious. Knock it off." Chuck narrowed his eyes at the other two men, but his smirk reassured them that it was all in good nature.

"Hey, did you hear what happened to Garth and Anna?" Chuck asked, changing the subject, "Some little shits paint-balled their car while going down Lewis. Crowley is furious."

"Did they at least catch the punks?" Castiel called out. The fact Garth and Anna now had Crowley up their asses and a damaged squad car, meant that those two would be pulling extra hours. Staff Sergeant Crowley wasn't one to be trifled with, and if anything resulted a less than perfect day, everyone was in for it.

"Nope," Kevin replied, but the noise he made after hinted like there was something more to it.

"Punks got away, and wait until you fuck up," Chuck addressed Kevin. "Trust me; we'll be the ones laughing at you."

"_23-03 requesting back-up at 702 14__th__ Street. Apartment 204."_

"You going to get this?" Dean asked as the call echoed through the two cars. Dean lifted his radio and waved it at Chuck.

"No way! That's you. Besides, I'm still on my break." Chuck made a point by taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"Here," Dean shoved the radio at Cas, while rolling his eyes at Chuck.

Castiel pursed and grabbed the radio from Dean. "Mark, 23-07 responding," Castiel said into the radio.

"See you later," Dean called and drove off down the street.

"You know, it's concerning how our co-workers assume that we are going to kill each other every time we work together."

"It's just a joke, Cas, lighten up." Dean said, sounding almost bored as he continued staring at the road.

"It might be a joke, Dean, but it's embarrassing that everyone just thinks this. It's unprofessional."

"It's embarrassing to _you_," Dean corrected. "I don't have a problem with it; it's not stopping me from doing my job. You just need to lighten up."

Castiel scoffed and turned to stare out his window. Of course Dean would act that way—make him feel like he was the problem, and had no sense of humour. It was something Dean always did when he felt like Castiel was just feuding.

"And not everyone thinks that way," Dean added, continuing to aggravate the situation. "You're just choosing to look at it that way."

"Whatever," Castiel grumbled just as Dean pulled up to the apartment complex.

"204, right?" Dean asked when they walked to the apartment entrance.

"That's what the call said," Castiel responded snidely, which resulted in Dean letting go of the door just before Castiel stepped over the threshold.

"Jackass," Castiel muttered, following Dean with narrowed eyes.

"I told you to get out of my fucking face, bitch!" a man yelled, echoing around the hall.

Dean gave an annoyed huff and Castiel just rolled his eyes. A domestic, what else is new?

"Vic?" Dean called, steeping through the open apartment.

"Henrikson," Castiel corrected, which earned him another eye roll from his partner.

"Officer Winchester; Officer Novak," Victor greeted them with a curt nod. Victor was currently standing in front of a middle-aged man, who was sat on the couch, handcuffed and reeking of alcohol.

"What's the problem?" Dean and Cas glanced around the apartment, taking notice of the broken picture frames and upturned furniture.

"It's all his fault!" a woman piped up, drawing Castiel and Dean's attention to the connected kitchen. "If he had-"

"I told you to shut the fuck up, bitch!" the man yelled, cutting off the woman.

"For God's sake," Victor sighed. "Officer Walker, please take Ms. Staub outside—get these two away from each other."

"So, do you want to fill us in?" Dean walked over a broken off chair leg and some glass, which was everywhere.

"That bitch attacked me! She just came here and- " the man began to shout again, causing Victor to raise his voice again.

"We received three noise complaints to Mr. Staub's apartment. When we got here, these two were going at it. They were took a couple of swings at each other, not to mention Mrs. Staubs threw a couple of things, as you can see." Victor waved his hand illustratively. "We called for backup, and just as you guys got here we were finally able to get control over the situation."

"Do you know what they were fighting about? Or have you not been able to get that far yet?" Castiel moved to the other side of the couch."

"Yeah, according to him, he and his wife have been fighting over their assets; they're getting divorced. She's demanding more than she deserves, and has been harassing him for the past couple of weeks. She came over today to get some of her things and they started arguing over money. He claims though that she punched him; judging by the state of Mr. Staubs and his wife, he's right, but we're taking both of them in for assault."

"Okay, so we'll take the wife?" Dean walked back out into the living room, following Victor. "Novak," Dean snapped and pointed to the door to leave.

"Oh, and hey," Victor called just as Dean and Castiel reached the door. "It's good to see you two with your heads intact." Victor gave them a cheeky wink.

"Ha ha, yeah," Castiel laughed humorlessly. "Really, Dean? Not everyone?" Castiel groused as soon as they were out in the hallway. "Seriously, were getting a reputation."

Dean just rolled his eyes—again—and stepped into the stairwell. "They're just having fun—let them."

Castiel gaped at his partner and his unconcerned attitude. "Really? It doesn't bother you at all that-"

"Hey, Aiden!" Dean called out when they exited the building, promptly cutting Castiel off in the process.

Aiden Walker was a young cop, just transferred from precinct 13 after an undisclosed dispute. The guy was always eager and sometimes missed obvious things because he was distracted. Personally, the kid irritated Dean, but he was a good kid.

"I just got her statement," Aiden informed, when the other two officers approached the car. "Her story is almost identical to her husband's, except for the fight, where it's exaggerated more in her favour. So, I guess assault for both of them. You'll take in the wife."

"Got it," Dean walked over to the car and opened to the door. "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to step out of the car."

Dean stepped back and let the woman shift her legs. "Fine. Whatever. And it's Nicole, not _ma'am._" she sighed and almost rolled her eyes to the back of her head. "It's not like he didn't deserve it. Dumb bastard never gave me anything," Nicole continued to rant as Dean walked her to the other squad car.

"You're being taken in for assault, you understand that?" Castiel explained as he followed behind.

"Yeah, yeah. Little boy blue over there explained it all to me. As I said, he deserved it. And besides, he attacked me."

Nicole let Dean seat her in the car before continuing her griping. "Aren't you going to do anything about that? He hit me."

"We know and we will deal with it." Dean shut the door and walked to the passenger, since Castiel was already at the driver's side.

"I took the keys for a reason, Cas," Dean grumbled and yanked open his door.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Castiel feigned remorse. "Did you want to drive? You've driven for the past three shifts we've worked together. It's my turn or don't you trust my ability?" Castiel spit out the last part.

"God, you're conceited. Just drive." Dean dropped into his seat, leaving Castiel standing outside the car.

* * *

><p>"You were supposed to go left onto Willett St," Dean snapped when Castiel went straight through the green light instead of stopping.<p>

"There's more than one way to get to a place, _Dean_, and besides Columbia Street is backed up due to construction."

"No, that was yesterday. It's open today or do you not listen to the morning traffic report?"

Castiel gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything. His grip was tight on the steering wheel and he may have taken the next turn a little too sharply.

"Aww," Nicole cooed from the back. "You're just like my husband and me. You know: before all this." Nicole moved her hands to the side, hinting at her cuffed hands. "Though, judging by pretty boy's grip, he's struggling not to deck you."

Dean glanced down at Castiel's hands, which were tightly wrapped around the steering wheel and showed no sign in loosening.

"You two married?" Nicole spoke up again, which caused Dean to almost blanch.

"W-what?" Dean babbled. Castiel let out a small chuckle, but didn't look away from the road.

"Married?" Nicole repeated, like it was the most obvious thing. "Wife? Girlfriend?"

"Oh," Dean suddenly felt a little hot and was now cursing for acknowledging the woman. Dean shifted in his seat, staring ahead at the car in front of them.

"So are you?" Nicole spoke again. Both officers ignored her this time. Nicole took the silence as confirmation and clicked her tongue. "Just as well; you'll only get screwed in the end. You know I-"

"You talk a lot," Dean interrupted, "Why don't we practice silence."

"I'm just trying to make conversation. You're the one that can't seem to handle friendly small talk."

"Mrs. Staub," Dean protested, "You've been arrested; you're not supposed to have anything to say."

"Dean," Castiel warned, peaking at Dean at the side of his eye, "don't bother."

"It's Nicole," the woman corrected hotly. "Haven't been Mrs. Staub since I walked out on that loser."

Dean remained silent for the rest of the car ride. Nicole continued talking, but Dean begrudgingly took Castiel's advice and didn't bother answering.

* * *

><p>"Milton," Dean greeted, walking into the booking room with Nicole shuffling next to him. "Thought you were on desk duty."<p>

"Was switched," Anna grimaced and handed Dean a plastic bin. "Officer Bell had to leave, thus here I am."

"I heard about the car, and I just wanted to say, I am so sorry," Dean made an effort to keep his features solicitous.

"No, you're not," Anna scoffed with a mocking smile. "You're just relishing in my misery."

Dean chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "This is Nicole Staub. She was picked up for assaulting her husband. And, uh, just her I.D.," Dean handed the bin back to Anna. "Nicole, this is Officer Milton, and you will address her as such. Henrikson should be here soon with her husband."

"Actually," Anna smirked and walked around the desk, leading Nicole to a holding cell, "George Staub is already here." Anna pointed to the first cell where the beat up man sat, watching them. "Beat you here by ten minutes, I think."

"We'll at least I beat her at something," George laughed.

"Oh, don't be so proud of yourself. You're in a fucking cell," Nicole bit out, struggling to get over to the other cell.

"Hate to tell you princess, but so are you."

"Hey!" Anna snapped after closing the cell door on Nicole, "Quiet. I don't want to hear you mutter a single word to each other."

"I guess I'll leave you here. Have fun," Dean sing-songed and walked out the door.

"Hey, Winchester." Dean felt an arm fall over his shoulder.

"Aww, fuck. No, Tessa." Dean pulled away from the woman. "I am not doing whatever it is you need."

"Oh, come on, Winchester. I haven't even asked," Tessa rolled her eyes and flipped open the folder she was carrying. "I just need a uniform; Crowley said to help myself. Rumour has it; you're paired with Novak today. Just thought I'd save you from the torture."

"Thanks for the offer, _Detective_, but I think I'd rather sit in a car, torturing myself than in an interview room with some pompous prick who grew up on daddy's money."

Tessa raised her hands in surrender and tsked at him. "Your loss, Winchester. I'll see you later." Tessa turned on her heels and walked down the hall.

"Dean!" Castiel voice snapped, catching Dean's attention. "Let's go! Our shift isn't over and it's not lunch yet."

Dean followed Castiel out of the station and to their car. "I assume you're going to drive, _again_."

"Well, I still have the keys." Castiel pulled out the ring of keys, dangling them in front of Dean with a triumphant smile.

* * *

><p>"Do you want something to drink?" Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of bills. "My treat." He had calmed down in the past hour and was trying to make peace with the man.<p>

They were currently on break. After an extensive disagreement over where to go for their lunch—Dean wanting a burger and Castiel arguing that they always go where he wanted. They finally agreed on some hole-in-the-wall Mexican restaurant. They were now parked outside a café because Castiel wanted an iced tea.

"Nah," Dean took his water bottle and held it up. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Castiel's eyebrows raised. "You are never fine just with water. Are you sure you don't want a coffee? Lemonade?"

"I'm fine. Just go get your stupid drink."

Castiel huffed and got out of the car. He returned five minutes later with an iced tea and a coffee. He placed the coffee in Dean's cup holder, ignoring Dean's bemused expression.

"I know you'll want it later," was the only explanation Castiel gave before pulling back onto the road.

The rest of the shift went by without much bickering. They got into it when a call came in for a noise complaint and Castiel wouldn't take it because it was "too tricky" to turn around.

There was also the occasional snide remark from both partners. However, Dean did end up drinking his coffee, which resulted in a smug smile from Castiel, and Dean telling him to "fuck off".

By half past five, Castiel was changed and walking out of 23 to his car, ready to head home. Dean had disappeared as soon as they walked into the precinct. He either was already gone or dicking around with one of his friends.

"Hey, Novak!" a voice called out just as Castiel reached his Prius. The man turned to see Victor walking up to him.

"Victor," Castiel greeted politely and turned his attention to the other man.

"A bunch of the guys are going out for drinks. Wanna join us?"

"It was a common tradition for a group of them to go to local bars and just hang out. Recently, it had been every night since the warmer weather had begun. Normally Castiel would join them, but tonight he was too tired to spend any time around people.

"Thanks for the invite, Victor, but I'm going to have to decline." Castiel tried to make the weariness in his voice evident so Victor wouldn't try to persuade him—he wasn't in the mood.

"Winchester give you a tough time?" It was meant as a joke, but Castiel could only manage a small chuckle and a grimace.

"Something like that," he muttered and fiddled with his keys. "I'll probably just run some errands and head home.

"All right. Well you know where to find us if you change your mind."

Castiel nodded and got into his car. He made a stop at the grocery store and picked up a few things he needed, and stopped at a Chinese restaurant to get takeout. He wasn't in the mood and couldn't be bothered to cook anything for dinner, especially if he was going to be eating alone.

The rest of the drive was a drag. Castiel had hit rush hour traffic and the normal fifteen minute drive took him twenty-five minutes.

"Damn it," Castiel mumbled when he pulled into the underground parking garage. He pulled into his spot, but the space next to his was empty. Yep; Castiel would be eating alone tonight.

* * *

><p>"Dean? You're still here? Our shift ended an hour ago."<p>

Dean turned to see Chuck still in uniform, standing at a desk. "You're still here," Dean shot back, "And you're still in uniform."

"W-well I, fine," Chuck groaned and pushed a hand through his hair. "Tessa's on my ass about this case she's on. It was supposed to be you, but she dragged me in as her minion. I'm a training officer; I don't get dragged into investigations."

"So you're the one Tessa picked? Ha, tough break." Dean patted Chuck on the shoulder and stepped back. "Tough break, dude."

"It wasn't me. She chose some dick up on the desks, but he fucked up the photocopy. So she's asking for my help."

"Again: tough break."

"Yeah, I know you're just devastated over this." Chuck batted Dean's hand away and glared at the man jokingly. "Anyway, a bunch of us are heading down to that pub we went to for Victor's birthday. Want to join us?"

Dean grumbled inwardly. This would be the third invite into two weeks he's declined. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he just preferred to be alone for a few hours after being paired with Castiel. All the bickering just exhausted him, and as hard as he tried to be civil with his partner, they just constantly butted heads on everything.

"Thanks for the offer, Chuck. But I'm just going to have to pass. I'm just going to get some food and head home."

Chuck made a noise of disappointment and patted Dean on the arm. "Well, offer is always open if you decide on a change of scenery."

"Thanks, Chuck," Dean nodded and walked out of the building and to his car.

Traffic was usually steady for a six at night. The sun was still up, considering it was June, it wouldn't darken for another few hours.

Dean was tempted to drive up to Yorkville to see Sam, but he knew his brother wouldn't take too kindly to the visit. He would never admit it, but Dean could tell it pissed Sam off when he dropped by unannounced. Dean would always feel rushed and ignored when he visited Sam. It was a little insulting and sometimes Dean wanted to confront Sam, but at the same time, Dean couldn't be bothered with confrontations. Sam would only stay pissed and possibly drag their friends into it.

It was still reasonably early for the night. It was Tuesday, which meant Dean had tomorrow and the next day off, so there wasn't really any rush to get home and relax or wake up at an ungodly hour.

After driving around for a bit, Dean was seriously contemplating taking Chuck up on his offer, but the bar was over on the west side, and he really wasn't that desperate to drive the twenty minutes it would take.

Driving home was the only option in Dean's mind. He was hungry, but wasn't in the mood to fight for a parking spot in front of some mediocre diner.

He parked the Impala in his spot and noticed the blue Prius parked next to him, as usual.

The elevator ride was quick and Dean walked down the hall to his apartment.

"Glad to see you're home," the man on the couch greeted Dean without taking his eyes off the TV. "I was starting to get worried."

"Like you would worry," Dean huffed and dropped his bag next to the closet.

"There's leftover Chinese in the fridge if you're hungry. I wasn't going to save you any but morals got the best of me."

"Geez, you're a fucking angel," Dean replied, the sarcasm clear in his voice. He walked past Castiel and into the kitchen. There were actual leftovers for him, and not just pitiful servings. There were two containers half filled.

Dean took the containers and a beer before walking back into the living room. He kicked off his boots and took the other end of the couch.

"I'd ask you how your day was, but I think we both know how it went." Castiel threw Dean a flirty wink before looking back at the TV.

Dean gave Castiel an unimpressed look before glancing at the TV, trying to figure out exactly what his husband was watching. "Why do you watch this? Reality shows are crap." It was some show where a team of celebrities were playing against another team and guessing pointless shit.

Castiel sighed heavily and mirrored Dean's unimpressed look. "I don't _always _watch this. There was nothing worth watching, but I didn't feel like turning off the TV."

"Well, isn't there a playoff game or something? I feel like this is going to rot my brain."

"Don't be so melodramatic," Castiel complained. "And the game is tomorrow."

"Well find something else to watch. I don't want to watch this."

Castiel made a growl low in his throat and tossed the remote to Dean. "You find something then if you're so concerned. And we have two TVs. You can just go into our room."

Dean ignored Castiel's comment and flicked through the guide, trying to find something else to watch besides Castiel's shitty show. Why was there never anything good on to watch on Tuesday nights? There was nothing but cooking and home improvement shows.

Grumbling incoherently, Dean closed the guide and tossed it to the middle of the couch. Dean ignored Castiel's satisfied smile when the show returned from its commercial break.

They sat quietly on opposite ends of the couch, watching as the show faded into another reality show—this one didn't look familiar.

Two beers and four and a half hours of random TV later, Dean was crawling into bed, ready to sleep. Castiel wanted to finish an email to one of his brothers, which meant he wouldn't head to bed until well past midnight.

Whatever; like Dean cared. They haven't gone to bed together in weeks. To be honest, he liked having the bed to himself when he went to bed before Cas. There wasn't any awkward maneuvering to avoid each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Everyone who left a review for the first chapter. They all put a smile on my face. And of course those who followed and Favourited

And happy anniversary to my parents who are celebrating twenty-two years! It's a happy time in our household, which is why you are all getting this chapter early.

Thank you again to my amazing beta. You are so awesome!

Oh! And two things I forgot to mention in my last chapter! I did disclaim that a lot of my information about law enforcements in New York is based on research, but I am Canadian, and so their might be a combination of the New York and the Canadian system. Somethings I couldn't find for the NYPD, but I knew from my Canadian Law class. So I am sorry if I offend anybody.

Another is the precincts Dean and Cas work at—23—is not in its accurate spot (East Harlem). Surrender in Blue takes place in Lower Manhattan, which is actually 7th Precinct is, but 23 is my favourite number, so I am taking some liberties here. Also, the boundary lines of "23" is a combination of 7th Precinct and 9th Precinct. Again, just taking some liberties.

* * *

><p>"Three shifts in a row. God, I'm going to be so fucked up after this," Charlie complained as she walked into the precinct with Dean.<p>

Dean chuckled and followed the woman over to the changing rooms. "Don't act like you haven't done this before, Bradbury."

"Yeah, and every time it fucks me up," Charlie bit back. Dean gave a halfhearted eye-roll. "I need my sleep. Not everyone can run on four hours of sleep like you can, asshole. Anyway," she sighed, "I'll see you outside." She huffed in annoyance and stalked into the women's changing room.

Dean chuckled again and made his way into the men's room.

It was the first night shift in his rotation for this month—they weren't his favourite shifts, but he handled them a lot better than some of the other officers (Charlie) did.

"Glad to see you finally showed up. Cutting it kind of close, don't you think?" Castiel turned and smirked smugly at Dean when he stopped at his locker. The little shit knew why he was almost late—it was all his fault after all.

There were a few other officers in the room, so Dean couldn't respond the way he wanted. It would be too easy for them to pick up on what Cas had meant.

Castiel's smirk grew wider when Dean fiddled with his lock, refusing to answer him. "What's the matter, Winchester? Silent for once?"

A couple of officers nearby snickered, while some rolled their eyes at the two's familiar theatrics. True to Castiel's words, it had become a known thing throughout 23 that Dean and Cas couldn't go ten minutes without one taking a shot at the other.

Dean just smirked impishly instead and leaned closer to Castiel's ear, lowering his voice so no one else could hear. "We both know how untrue that is." He swept his tongue over the shell of his husband's ear. He heard the sharp inhale and flicked his tongue once more. Thankfully, the angle he had his head tilted at blocked them from view.

Dean pulled back and raised his eyebrows when he saw Castiel's eyes narrow and the light blush staining his cheeks. He winked and pulled his t-shirt over his head as Castiel huffed and walk out the room.

Dean had just finished changing when Chuck came barging into the room.

"Dean, hurry up!" he snapped, looking a little frazzled. "briefing is about to start, and if you miss it, you know Crowley will put you at a desk today."

Dean glanced at Chuck for a second; the officer looked as if he'd had one too many energy drinks, or was in serious need of a Xanax. "Calm down, dude. I'm coming." The officer closed his locker and followed the agitated man out of the room. Sure enough, Crowley was standing up at the front of the assembly of officers, about to begin just as Chuck and Dean slipped into the room.

"I told you," the officer grumbled and moved to the sill at the back of the room, where a couple of other men stood.

"Cool it, Shurley. We made it, so calm down. You're going to wind yourself up and we haven't even started yet." Dean leaned against the ledge, next to Chuck. He could see Castiel sitting at one of the tables on the left side of the room. He was fiddling with his notepad when Kevin took the seat next to him. He smiled politely, but didn't engage Kevin in a conversation.

"And I swear if I am ever partnered with anoth-" Dean had realized Chuck was still talking—he didn't even know what he was saying—complaining about.

"All right you insufferable lot, let's get started," Crowley announced, gaining everyone's attention at once.

Dean rolled his eyes at Crowley's opening. It may be unconventionally brash, but the staff sergeant didn't seem to care about who he offended.

"Do you think, just for once, he could start parade without insulting us?

Dean snorted quietly and shook his head. It didn't really bother him. After being at 23's force for eight years—six of which were under Crowley's supervision, he'd gotten used to the Staff Sergeant's rough demeanor—however, some of the rookies found it insulting; Crowley never cared if they complained.

"Assignments are up on the board; I don't want to hear too much bitching," Crowley concluded, closing off with the usual "serve and protect", while adding his own twist of "and do your damn job".

"Does he have to be so crass, though? I mean, I'm sure it doesn't take that much effort for him to be nice." Chuck was still ranting. Normally the man didn't give a second thought to older officer's speeches, but today he seemed at little off beat.

"Dude, it's just Crowley. He hasn't exactly changed in the past five years," Dean argued, not really defending the man's behaviour, but it was no use in wasting breath over the situation. "I doubt he'll change anytime soon." The officer walked up to the board, hoping he wasn't stuck with Cas for this shift.

"It's still unpleasant," Chuck muttered and looked at the board for his assignment.

"Aww, damn it. I'm stuck with Tran on desk duty. Why is it when he's on desk, so am I?"

Dean looked around the room for Kevin. He hoped the kid wasn't in earshot, he didn't want Chuck to add "provide Kevin with therapy" to his list of things to do. The last thing the man needed to do was console a wounded Kevin.

While looking around for the rookie, Dean spotted a familiar mop of dark hair leaving the room, alone. Thank God. Castiel either had desk duty or was partnered with some other officer. Regardless, he wasn't partnered with his husband and that was a relief.

"Winchester!" a soft voice snapped, "you're with me. Let's go."

Dean turned to see Charlie standing at the door, tapping her foot impatiently. "I want to stop for coffee first," the red-head said, when Dean reached the door, "So, let's go. Come on—quickly."

"Maybe I don't have it so bad," Chuck teased as he followed the two officers out of the room.

"Shh, don't let her hear you," Dean warned in a joking tone and lightly swatted his friend on the shoulder, while glancing at the back of Charlie, who was walking a few steps ahead of them. "I'm the one who has to ride with her."

"Well, have fun," Chuck snickered, patting Dean on the back and walked off to the briefing room.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to drive or do you?" Charlie asked once they reached their car.<p>

"Doesn't really matter," Dean shrugged his shoulders and moved to the trunk to place his bag in the compartment.

"You drive," the female officer decided, tossing the keys to her partner. "I want to enjoy my coffee and I can't if I have to worry about protecting your ass."

"You're so thoughtful," Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Can it, asshole," Charlie warned and got into the car, giving Dean a smug smile. "You're chauffeuring."

"I'm not you're damn chauffeur, Bradbury." Dean started the car and pulled out onto the street.

"Fine. Just the coffee shop," Charlie frowned in a mock pout and crossing her arms over her chest.

Dean snorted and lightly rubbed the woman's shoulder as he pulled onto the main road and drove for about five minutes before Charlie spoke again. "

Just turn right up here, after the lights and down until I say so." She directed them to a small cafe stuck between a hair salon and a dry cleaner."

Dean made a noise in the back of his throat once he saw the place. The fluorescent open sign was flickering as if the light was on its last circuit. The windows were stained around the edge, and inside there was only a counter with a few tables and chairs.

"What?" Charlie questioned and cocked an amused eyebrow.

"This place looks about one second from going bankrupt," Dean gave a half laugh in disbelief, and gestured to the shop. "You don't honestly go here?"

"Hey!" Charlie slapped Dean's hand away. "I actually like this place. Their coffee is cheap and decent; better that that Starbucks shit." She got out of the car but leaned back in to stare at Dean before heading to the coffee shop. "And to prove it, I'm going to buy you one." She gave him a mischievous smile just as he began to protest.

"No, you don't. I don't eve-" Dean was cut off but that slam of the car door.

Charlie came out five minutes later, carrying only one cup.

"I didn't want to waste my money on you," she explained and took a sip of her drink.

"Uh," Dean clicked his tongue at the woman's comment. "I don't know if I should be insulted or relieved."

Charlie just smiled and continued to sip her coffee.

"Why the hell did you even need that?" Dean questioned when Charlie moaned obscenely loud. "We still have nine hours together."

"Exactly," she exclaimed, "I have nine hours stuck with you and I have to stay up until seven."

"We all have to stay up until seven, Charlie. Let it go," Dean replies, drawling out the last part. "Maybe if you thought more positively about your shift than you'd be less surly." He let out a low chuckle and smiled broadly while raising his eyebrows

"Fuck you," Charlie gasped and punched Dean in the shoulder. "Thinking positive won't change the fact that I'm still stuck with you all night." She spat out the last part. Despite the hostile tone, a smile spread across her face and soon both officers were chucking together.

* * *

><p>The shift passed quickly. They had pulled someone over because of a broken taillight, and arrested a man for public intoxication. That had been an interesting one, since the man claimed to not have been drinking while drinking simultaneously chugging a Guinness and trying to run off, only to get about two steps before tripping over his own feet.<p>

"I swear I'm going to clock the next drunk who throws up on me," Charlie growled as she walked out of the woman's change room, freshly changed.

They had made it back to the station without out any trouble, save for some rowdy comments from their drunk detainee. The worse had occurred when Charlie led the man out of the car and he proceeded to empty his stomach contents all over the officer's shoes and pants.

"Wouldn't go around advertising that while in uniform and a room full of cops."

As if to prove his point, a senior officer walked by.

"This is the third time this year. Do you know what it's like to have someone's vomit on you? 'Cause I do," Charlie snapped, her eyes were wide and she was gritting her teeth.

The officer was getting herself worked up and Dean couldn't help but chuckle. It was funny to see his friend get as red as her hair.

"Hey," Dean soothed, holding up his hands in defense. "At least you were at the station—you could have been on the middle of a call." He gave her a wide grin, to which his partnered responded in a huff and stormed down the hall, muttering something about "overbearing ass".

Fortunately, for Charlie—and Dean's sanity, the rest of their patrol went without any more hiccups.

By half past seven, Dean was walking out of the station and to the Impala.

The sun was up and far too bright for his liking. Even though some buildings blocked the its light directly, it didn't hide the fact that it was still far too bright, and he would have to close the curtains if he wanted any hope of falling asleep for the day.

* * *

><p>When Dean got home, Castiel's car was already parked in its spot. Recently it had become normal for Castiel to arrive home earlier than he did. Ever since they got onto the same group schedule, they'd worked the same shifts, which just increased the fighting. When they had overlapping schedules, there was one or two days where he would get their condo to himself or Cas would. Now, there was no escaping each other or at least until their schedules were switched up again.<p>

When Dean walked through the door, the whole place was dark. Castiel was asleep; judging by the heavy curtains closed over the windows. They had learned soon after moving to the condo that dark curtains were essential if they ever wanted to sleep after their night shifts.

Dean kicked off his shoes and dumped his bag by the door before shuffling over to the bedroom.

The door was left slightly ajar, allowing him to slip in the room without making too much noise.

Castiel was on his side of the bed, his back facing the door. His clothes were lying in a pile by the closet and soon Dean's joined them as he changed into his sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Dean pulled back the blankets on his side and laid down on the mattress. He tossed around the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. He punched his pillow down, finally settling down when an arm swatted at his chest.

"Find a fucking position and lie down," Castiel grunted, still keeping his back turned to Dean.

"You moved my pillow," was Dean's petulant answer and he could practically feel Castiel's eye roll.

"Are we really going to argue about this?" Castiel's voice was low and muffled from his pillow. "I'm tired, Dean. I just want to sleep, and I can't if you're shaking the bed every damn minute."

"Good night to you too, sunshine," Dean quipped and turned his back to Castiel, purposely shaking the bed more than necessary.

"It's morning," Castiel corrected, causing the Dean to grit his teeth. Of course, his husband had to be literal.

* * *

><p>Dean woke a little after one. The loud crash of thunder was almost deafening and yet Castiel still managed to remain passed out.<p>

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Another crash of thunder echoed around the room and this time Castiel stirred but still did not wake.

Considering the amount to time Dean had been asleep for, he knew there was no hope in trying to get more rest.

He tossed the sheets aside and unceremoniously climbed out of bed. He didn't really care if he woke Cas or not; his husband had done it to him more than once.

He shuffled around the bedroom, picking out a new set of clothes, and then crept into the hallway. He closed the door behind him so he could open the curtains without Castiel bitching at him that the light was too bright.

He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before changing and heading into the kitchen for something to eat. He opened the curtains first, letting the dull glow dampened by dark clouds fill the room. Despite the sun making an earlier appearance, the dark grey sky hid any evidence that the day had started out brightly.

Castiel woke a little before two. He was still in his sweatpants and an old band t-shirt of Dean's.

"That's mine," was the first thing Dean said when Castiel walked into the kitchen space. He almost felt bad for his rough tone, but then his partner retaliated and any sympathy he may have felt diminished in that instant.

"I was tired," Castiel glanced down at his—Dean's shirt, "it was the first thing I grabbed. If it's of such importance to you, then don't leave it on the fucking floor.

There had been many times when Castiel wearing Dean's clothing was such a turn on, where Dean wanted to do nothing but pin Cas down to the nearest surface and ravish him. Mainly when they were newlyweds and couldn't keep their hands off each other. Now, more times than not, seeing his husband in his clothes just served to piss Dean off.

"Sorry. I thought the maid was coming around today," Dean taunted.

"Don't patronize me." Castiel let out an annoyed huff. "Here, if it's such a big deal to you, take it." He yanked the fabric up over his head, and tossed it to Dean.

Dean caught the shirt, letting it lay limp in his hand. It really wasn't about the shirt anymore—once he got a reaction out of Cas, he loved it. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but push his husband's buttons.

"Now you're just being childish." Dean stood up and let his eyes rake over Castiel's bare chest. He noticed the younger man stepped back up a bit and a dark smirk spread across Dean's face.

Dean walked around the table and to Castiel, backing him up against the counter. "Dean, not now," he protested, putting a hand against the older man's chest, pushing him back. "I'm not in the mood for this; just let me eat."

Castiel stepped to the side, trying to get around Dean, but the other man extended his arms, trapping Cas between him and the counter.

"You know," Dean spoke lowly, "I really hate whe-" Castiel let out a frustrated growl and dropped his head back. Just before Dean could finish his sentence, the phone rang, redirecting the man's attention.

Dean pulled back and let out a heavy breath before walking over to the phone lying on the kitchen table.

"What do you want?" He sighed into the phone, omitting a formal greeting. Dean glanced at Castiel from the corner of his eye, and smirked when he saw his husband's reaction.

Castiel rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to get something to eat. Sometimes he seriously questioned Dean's manners, or lack thereof.

"Because your every waking minute is spent studying for that damn test. You don't call unless you need something. Now what?"

Castiel tried to figure out who Dean was talking to. His tone was patronizing, and judging by the banter and topic of school, it was either Sam or Jo.

"Fuck no," Dean exclaimed and took a seat at the table. "I am not coming up to visit. I'm working tonight and I'm not spending a better part of the day watching you study Law for Dummies."

Sam it was then. Ever since the youngest Winchester graduated law school almost two weeks ago, he'd been devoting all his time to studying for the bar.

"Where's Jess? Just ask her. I'm sure she'd love to watch that; you two are shaking up now aren't you?

_"I'm taking a break, actually. As for Jess, we are not…living together."_ The way Sam said 'not living together' made it seem like there was something more. Dean was going to ask, but Sam spoke up again. _"And I haven't been spending all my time studying. I'm just reviewing everything,"_ Sam shot back a little hotly.

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed softly. "Right, like you're going to forget everything you've learned in the past three years in two months. Sam you were top of your class. And I thought you couldn't study for this test." He could vaguely remember Sam freaking out over the fact that he was going into the test "blind"—or something like that.

_"You can't study like a school exam; you can take prep classes. But I'm not about to half-ass the most important exam of my life. I'm just-"_

"Right: you can't study," Dean cut in, sensing his brother was going to work himself into despair. "So just wing it and hope for the best." He knew his joke would not go over well with Sam. He could practically see his brother's "bitch face" when he was met with silence.

_"The fact that you're suggesting to someone who just spent over $100, 000 on school to just 'hope for the best'—astonishes me. How the Hell did you actually pass school?"_ Sam's tone was low and disapproving.

"It's all in the attitude, Sammy," Dean declared broadly and smirked when he heard his brother huff. "You'll never get anywhere with that view on life." He ignored Sam's protest to shut up. "And you didn't spend $100, 000; you got at least half of that in scholarships and grants."

The older Winchester heard a muffled "damn it, Dean" and a humorless chuckle.

_"I called because I wasted to just get away from my school work, not to be ridiculed for how fortunate I am. And I know your schedule. I just wanted to know if you want to go out for dinner,"_ Sam bit out and Dean knew he might have crossed a line; he was just taking his frustrations out on his brother.

The officer ran a hand over his face and exhaled loudly. "So, dinner?"

_"You're shitty at apologizing,"_ Sam observed. It was something Dean had gotten used to hearing whenever he refused to say sorry, but he knew by his brother's tone that they were putting it behind them. _ "I could come over there or you could come here—I just figured that it would be easier to go to you, so you didn't have a long drive to work." Sam's voice had returned to its usual calm tone; they were good again._

"Yeah, that's fine," Dean agreed, trying to sound enthusiastic. He ignored Castiel's critical frown. He knew Cas could see through his act. He really didn't want to go out, not because of Sam; he just preferred to stay at home while he was scheduled on night shifts. "Anywhere in particular?"

If Dean had it his way, it would be at a bar & grill, where a burger and fries were the staple. Sam, however, was adventurous and always insisted on trying new things.

_"You can pick. I just want to go out."_

"That place I took you to after your graduation," Dean decided. He could never remember the name of that place, but he'd gone there before with Victor and Chuck, and they had a great burger. "We just went there," his brother whined and Dean snorted. "You said I get to pick, so can it."

_"Fine. Whatever,"_ Sam muttered glumly. _"Hey,"_ his voice instantly perked up, _"Feel free to bring Cas, too."_ Dean froze; he looked at the other man, who was now seated beside him, reading yesterday's newspaper.

"Um, he can't," Dean lied and stared at Cas warningly.

Castiel frowned and slowly shook his head, disappointed with Dean. It wasn't something uncommon for Dean to decline an invite on "his" behalf, it just wasn't usually in front of him.

This had become a touchy subject lately. Sam was always willing to include Cas in their plans, no matter if it was just going out to run errands. Cas and Sam had always gotten along; particularly from the moment they first met—Sam was also one of the few people to know that Dean and Cas were married, along with Castiel's brothers, as well as Dean and Sam's friends Ellen and Jo, and of course Bobby.

Dean just rolled his eyes and swatted his hand dismissively.

_"Why can't he come?"_ Sam questioned, curiosity laced in his voice. He remembered his brother saying he and Cas were on the same schedule.

"He's busy. Has a bunch of shit to finish before shift."

Castiel looked like he was going to say something—to protest, but instead he just sat back and stared out the window behind Dean. An irritated look was etched on his face. It never bothered him when his husband excluded him in his plans—he had done before it too. However, Dean had never done it in front of him and it pissed him off how Dean acted as if he wasn't within earshot.

"Okay. Okay," Dean said in an appeasing tone, "I'll pass along the invite."

_"Fine,"_ Sam's tone was resigned; he knew his brother wasn't going to actually pass along the message. Except on the occasion when Sam physically went to Dean's place or it was celebration, the youngest Winchester rarely saw Dean and Castiel together. Come to think about it, he rarely saw his brother's husband at all. Sure, they were together at his graduation ten days ago, but that was because Sam had insisted that both of them attended.

There was a beep on Sam's end and Dean could hear some shuffling.

_"Hey, sorry, but Andy is calling me. Do you mind if I-" _

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll see you tonight." Dean hung up after Sam said a quick "good bye" and a promise to call when he was about to leave.

"So I guess I'm not invited," Castiel said accusatorily as soon as Dean placed the phone on the table. He got up and carried his dishes to the sink.

"Well, I'd prefer if you weren't there. I haven't seen Sam alone since the middle of May, but if you want to come, I'll suck it up." Castiel eyebrows shot up. Whatever response he was expecting from Dean, it wasn't this. He did not expect him to actually give up and let Cas come.

Dean stood and walked out of the room. "Just don't expect it all the time."

Castiel stood in the kitchen silently, only the low rumble of the thunder disturbed his thoughts. He was still trying to figure out if it was something Sam had said to get Dean to actually invite him to come.

He heard some shuffling in the other room and then Dean's footsteps left their bedroom. "I'm going to do some laundry. I have your stuff too," Dean called out, which was followed by a loud slam of the door.

* * *

><p>During the time Dean was downstairs, Cas decided to tidy up the house. He vacuumed and wiped down the windows. He placed new towels in the bathroom, Dean having taken the old ones.<p>

He straightened up their photos on the wall. They were mainly family photos of Dean and Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Jo. One with him and his brothers, mainly because he refused to put up any more. Ironically, there were a few from their wedding. The central picture, was Dean and him standing outside of City Hall, smiling and so in love. The next one was Dean and Sam, and then one of Dean and him with Sam, Bobby, Jo and Ellen, as well as Gabriel and Lucifer all at some restaurant for the "reception".

Castiel smiled at the grinning Dean and Cas, only twenty and nineteen at the time—when things were so simple, and they were so eager to just be with each other. They had married just before Dean got too far in the academy, and a year later Cas joined. They had agreed to not disclose their marriage to anyone, mainly because it wasn't exactly legal in many places.

By the time their marriage was considered legal in New York, they were so deep in keeping it a secret, they almost couldn't be bothered to come clean. It had become routine; their life.

Cas gave a sad smile and ran his fingers over their wedding photo. He was so lost in his reminiscing he jumped when the shrill ring of the phone broke through his thoughts.

He started and glanced around, expecting to see Dean, but he was just met with an empty room and a ringing phone. Placing his paper towels on the sideboard, he went to grab the phone off the coffee table.

The caller ID flashed "Sam Winchester". Castiel was hesitant to answer the call—he was probably calling back for his brother, but Dean still hadn't returned from doing the laundry.

The phone rang a couple more time before the answering machine kicked in. Just as Dean's voice started to fill the room, Castiel pressed the "talk" button.

"Sam?" Castiel answered and berated himself a second later—of course, it was Sam.

_"Hey, Cas,"_ Sam sounded out of breath, almost flustered.

Before Castiel could ask what was wrong, Sam continued. _"Would you tell Dean I can't make it tonight? Something just came up and I-I can't-"_

Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion when Sam stumbled over his words. "Sam, is everything okay?" This attitude was completely different from only a few minutes ago, when the youngest Winchester had first called, practically begging Dean to go out with him, and now he was cancelling not 30 minutes later.

_"I'm fine, Cas. Everything is fine. Will you just tell Dean, please?"_ Sam's tone made it clear he wasn't in the mood to argue, and he didn't want to discuss it further.

"Yeah, I'll let him know," Castiel reassured. There was a deep sigh of relief on Sam's end and a small "thanks". "Listen, Sam," hetried again; he didn't feel right letting his brother-in-law go in this state, "If you ne-"

_"I have to go, Cas. Just let Dean know,"_ Sam cut in and all too quickly, the line went dead.

About 40 minutes after the call, Dean came back, carrying a basket of neatly folded clothes.

"What's wrong with you," Dean questioned when he noticed Castiel's pensive expression. "Did Gabriel send you porn again?" He smirked and chuckled at his own joke.

Castiel looked up at the man quizzically, not really understand the reason behind his humour. "I don't underst-"

"Never mind," Dean brushed off and went into the bedroom.

"Dean?" Castiel followed the man into the bedroom. He stood by the door, watching the older man put away the clothing.

Dean seemed to be ignoring him or was waiting for him to continue because he didn't stop his task or acknowledge Castiel had even spoken.

"Sam called back," Castiel continued, which did catch Dean's attention. "He can't make it tonight. He wouldn't say why, but he sounded really agitated, like something was off."

"That little bitch," Dean muttered—"Forcing me to go out with him and he cancels less than an hour later." He was complaining, completely ignoring the latter part of what Cas had said.

"Aren't you even concerned that something might be bothering him?" Cas started in disbelief. Dean seemed like he couldn't care less that his brother sound distressed.

The older Winchester shrugged and continued to hang up shirts. "Not really. He's probably realized he forgot he had to study about some bill that got passed."

One thing Castiel never understood with the Winchester brothers was their whole insouciant attitude towards each others problems. One of them could have been fired from their job or evicted, and the other would carry on as if there nothing had happened. If he did that to his brothers he'd be reamed a new one for "withholding" information, or for being a "heartless bastard", as Gabriel declared the onetime he didn't show enough interest in his older brother's problem of the week.

"Your lack of concern astonishes me." Castiel frowned; he still didn't understand the Winchesters at times. "I'm just saying, Sam sounded different, not the normal 'I'm stressed over school' routine. Maybe yo-"

"Cas, seriously," Dean interrupted, holding up a hand. "Don't tell me how to be a brother to Sam. If he wants to talk about it, he'll talk to me later."

Dean placed the last shirt in the closet and carried the basket back to the hall, brushing past the dark-haired man, who remained in the bedroom for a couple more minutes.

Cas and Dean spent most of the afternoon both ignoring each other. If Dean was watching TV, Cas either went into their room or took out his laptop.

When Castiel asked what Dean wanted for dinner, the man just grunted and said he didn't care, which resulted in him making a chicken dish and Dean griping that he practically married his brother.

"Give me the strength to not wring his neck," Castiel whispered into the empty room, just as he began to get ready for work. "Fuck." He growled and rubbed his eyes tiredly—it was only eight and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. It was going to be a long night. His only hope was the possibility that he wouldn't be partnered with Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I originally was going to post this next Friday, but next week is going to be very hectic, so you are getting this a week early! :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh God, today is going to be interesting," Anna moaned and dropped in the chair next to Dean. "Friday the 13th and a full moon, ugh."<p>

Dean chuckled and patted Anna on the back. "If it's any consolation, today will probably be better than last month."

"Anything will be better than last month," Anna grumbled and scowled at the memory of that day.

Dean and she had been partnered up and had resulted in a drunk man calling her "sweet cheeks" each time she addressed him; three teenage boys egging their car when they were responding to a noise complaint; her pants ripping at the knee when she wrestled an aggravated woman threatening to attack her boyfriend; and finally, a man butting her, claiming to be a werewolf—that one was her favourite.

Dean continued to laugh and lightly rub Anna's back. He hoped for her sake that she got desk duty this time.

"All right, werewolves and Robert England hunting us down. Let's get started," Ash announced, walking into the parade room with a too happy smile plastered on his face.

"That's Freddy Krueger, you dick. Wrong movie," Charlie laughed, following closely behind the officer.

"Whatever," Ash waved his hand dismissively, "This day is still going to be great."

"He's obviously never spent a full moon on the streets," Dean mumbled under his breath, which earned him a light chuckle from Charlie, who was sitting in front of him, next to Castiel.

"Hey, Milton. Ready for today?" Chuck taunted and nudged Anna as he walked by their table.

It was a thing they all did during Friday the 13th and full moons—to share their stories. Not every shift was an event, but there was always someone who had a hell of a day. Needless to say, Anna had beaten them all. Even though it happened in May, only a month ago, she was still being teased; but she took it like a champ.

Anna just moaned and kept her face pressed into the table. "Desk duty would be a blessing," her voice was muffled against the wood.

Charlie turned around and smiled. "Unlike you, I am actually looking forward to this. I hope I get booking; you get all the great stories."

"Yeah and uncooperative assholes who hate you because they're stuck in a 'cage'. Fun," Dean said sarcastically, and gave a mocking smile. "I just hope I'm not with-" hegave a short whistle and pointed at the back of Castiel.

Charlie glanced at the officer beside her and back at Dean. She was biting her lip to refrain from laughing.

Castiel let out a heavy sigh and look up from the table. "Just because I'm not looking at you, doesn't mean I can't hear you, nor understand what you are implying."

Even though Cas' head was facing the wall ahead of the, Dean could tell his eyes were narrowed.

There was a bit of scattered chuckling, and slowly the room began to fill. Anna finally looked up when they heard Crowley enter the room. The man looked exceptionally sour—more so than usual. He didn't greet the room with his usual offending introductions. Instead, he just strolled straight to the front and up to the podium.

There was still some light chattering coming from a few officers who did not notice the Staff Sergeant's arrival. Crowley either didn't care or was setting them up for embarrassment.

Someone gave and loud cough and soon the taking died.

Crowley smirked vindictively and began to speak. "Good, now that everyone has shared their insignificant gossip, I'd like to begin. If that's okay with you?" He nodded to the three officers who in returned blushed and hung their heads in embarrassment.

_Yep, sick bastard_, Dean thought, and judging by Chuck's now anxious face, he was having similar thoughts.

The staff sergeant gave a smug smile before actually beginning today's briefing. "Friday the 13th and a full moon." Someone had the nerve to actually howl, but judging by Crowley's face, he didn't care. "While I say the whole theory is bollocks, apparently to some the stories are 'true'. So I am required to warn you to be alert today." He made a point to glance around the room with a stern look, which everyone knew was just an act. "So patrol like usual, but keep an eye out for suspicious behaviour."

"Anna!" He called out, causing the woman to jump and stare wide-eyed.

"Yes, sir?" To her credit, Anna's voice was a lot calmer than her posture.

"Since your story last month is practically infamous, as an arrangement, you're being put on a desk." At the man's first words, Anna's whole body relaxed instantly. "The rest of you, your assignments are on the board. So, go serve and protect, and all that crap." Crowley waved his hand dismissively and walked off as the officers stood.

"Always with the pleasantries," Dean muttered sarcastically and got up with Anna. "At least you got your wish." He smiled and the woman's smile dropped.

"I feel like Crowley's act wasn't out of the kindness he was presenting. I'm still going to be hearing about this a—oh no." Anna threw her head back dramatically and let out a low growl. "Frankel is on desks. That kid is going glue himself to me and talk my fucking ear off."

"Oh, come on," Dean glanced at Anna, who looked like she was in the middle of a prayer, "Gary's not a bad kid. A little eccentric, maybe."

"You've never been stuck with that kid for long periods of time. I swear, you'll never want to listen to a sound for days after a shift with him," she ranted and turned away from the board.

"I think you're being a little too hard on the kid," Dean admitted. Though he found Anna's anger to be entertaining, he remembered what it was like to finally lose the 'rookie' title and become an officer; eager to prove one self. "Anyway," he continued and looked for his assignment for the day, "I'm-"

"Booking, Dean. Let's go," Castiel called out, walking by his husband and over to the door.

"Aw, you got to be fucking kidding me," he moaned, a little too loudly—earning a few chuckles from some fellow officers.

"Looks like we're both in the same boat." Anna grinned, clearly enjoying Dean's own annoyance.

"Let's go, Dean," Cas snapped from the door, after Dean didn't make a move to follow him.

"Wanna have lunch together?" Anna offered as she and Dean followed Castiel. "We can bitch to each other."

"I'll meet you in the break room," was all Dean said before they headed off to booking and Anna off to the squad room.

True to Anna's assumptions, Gary Frankel plopped himself down at the desk facing hers.

"Have you ever noticed people often say 'good night' when it's past midnight, and yet it's really morning?"

She groaned quietly; and so it began.

* * *

><p>Castiel and Dean walked quietly to the booking room. Castiel could tell how pissed Dean was that they were partnered together <em>again<em>. It would be five times in less than a month. Sometimes he thought Crowley had it out for them. He tried to think back to what they did together to piss off Crowley. There was that time they "allowed" (as Crowley had put) that drunk biker to drop a TV on their cruiser, putting a car out of commission when they didn't have the budget to replace it. That had been the only time Dean and he had messed up enough to end up in the Staff Sergeant's office, but that was two years ago. Crowley couldn't still be out for them. Could he?

Sure, Crowley was a dick, and constantly subjecting everyone to his daily insults. Possibly offending anyone who walked by him, but… Hell, it was probably their punishment. Karma showing its ugly face, having it out for them since they couldn't seem to hold their tongues every time they were together.

"I don't know what's worse: spending ten hours in a car with you or spending ten hours with Chuck Noland over there watching us," Dean grumbled and nodded to a holding cell where a scruffy looking man sat, staring at them.

"Do you really have to be so negative?" Castiel sighed and brushed passed him so he could take a seat behind the desk. "I haven't even said anything and already you're attacking me."

Dean smirked and sat down next to Cas, he really didn't care about being partnered with his husband today; it was easier to ignore him at a desk than in a squad car. But it was still fun to mess with him, especially when it would irritate him to no end.

* * *

><p>It was three hours into the shift and the day was holding up to its name. So far, they had processed and booked a man for causing a disturbance in a neighbourhood because his girlfriend locked him out, even though he had his key in his pocket. He would have been let go if he didn't punch Kevin in the face for suggestion that he check his pockets; poor kid. Two university students were in for stealing a coffeehouse sign and running from the on-scene officer.<p>

"Okay, which famous landmark is constantly moving backwards?" Dean asked, reading off his computer screen, and looked over at Cas, who was working on some paperwork. They had just reached the three and a half hour mark, and things were surprisingly quite.

"Niagara Falls," Castiel answered, without looking up from his paper. He didn't get where the random question came from, but he wasn't about to indulge Dean further.

"Yeah," Dean sighed, sounding disappointed that Castiel had gotten the question correct.

"You know it's because of erosion and-" Cas continued, not able to help himself.

"I know, Cas. I was just quizzing you," Dean cut in before his husband could explain the whole "science" behind it. "All right, how about this one, since you're into all that historical crap. And you're Catholic right?" he didn't wait for an answer and continued reading off the question. "This thirteenth century monk and theologian-"

Castiel huffed in frustration and sat up, looking straight ahead, but Dean could see the impatient expression on his face. "I don't know. How the hell should I know this?"

"You didn't even let me finish," Dean argued and glanced at Cas who ran his hand through his hair, tugging on the ends.

"I don't care." Cas shifted and turned to the right, staring at Dean. "In case you haven't noticed, but I haven't exactly been practicing since I graduated high school." He lolled his head to the left, watching Dean with a bored expression.

Dean ignored the little speech and continued to scroll down the page on his screen. Cas just shook his head in disbelief and turned back to his work.

"How much screen time did Anthony Hopkins have as Hannibal Lecter in 'Silenc'-?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Castiel interrupted, and Dean heard the wheels of Castiel's chair roll over the floor as he pushed back and moved to his side of the desk, peering over his shoulder. "Trivia? Really?" Castiel's tone was clearly disapproving. "We're supposed to be working, not accumulating pointless shit that no one is going to reference but you."

Dean struggled to refrain the insult that was burning on his tongue—mainly because the men in the holding cells were now interested in the two officers' squabble.

"It's sixteen, by the way," Dean looked up at Castiel, a smug smile playing at his lips. He closed the webpage and leaned back in his chair. "Just so you know, this might be helpful; you may finally beat Gabe at 'Trivial Pursuit' if you paid attention to my 'pointless shit'."

He looked back up at Castiel, batting his eyelashes with a cheeky smile. Castiel slapped Dean's arm, with a little too much force, causing Dean to wince. Luckily, their only witnesses were the men in the cells, and they were more concerned with how entertaining the seen was with the two quarreling officers.

"Come on; just a few more," Dean whined, continuing to look up at Cas, who in returned frowned and shook his head. "They're fun, Cas. Come on." He straightened up and opened the webpage again. He scrolled down the page, trying to find one that might interest his purist of a husband. "You know," he continued without looking away from the screen, "If you continue to scowl like that, you're just going to end up with frown lines at twenty-eight; not very flattering."

Castiel gritted his teeth, keeping the insult he was itching to say to himself. Instead, he took a deep, calming breath and relaxed his face. He needed to get along with Dean. It wasn't like when they were patrolling together, where they could bitch at each other as much as they wanted—they were in the precinct, where any of their co-workers could walk in.

"What site are you on, anyway?" Castiel leaned forward again, almost letting his chin rest on Dean's shoulder.

"Just some trivia site. It has a bunch of shit on it. Mainly pop culture, so I doubt you'll get any of them," hejoked, though Castiel knew he was taking a jab at him for his lack of knowledge on popular movies and music. However, he knew more than when he first met Dean. Being married to a man who used movie and song references in his everyday vocabulary was helpful to some extent.

"I'm not incompetent, Dean," Cas deadpanned. Dean's little jeers were tiresome, but they weren't anything new. He had learned to let them roll off of him. "Being marri-"

Dean stiffened when he realized what Cas was about to say. Before Cas finished the word, the lanky college boy, who was twenty-two, but looked sixteen, cleared his throat, pulling Cas and Dean back to awareness of their surroundings.

Castiel hadn't realized how close to Dean he had gotten. He was practically leaning against his husband, able to smell the spice of his cologne. Dean seemed to realize this too, as their eyes met when Dean sat up.

A noise of protest came from the holding cell and Castiel straightened up and cleared his throat. Dean blinked a couple of times before turning towards the cell.

"What?" he demanded and watched as the kid stood up in front of the bars.

"How long are we going to be in here?" the guy moaned, throwing his head back theatrically. "We've been in here for hours."

"You still need to post bail," Castiel answered this time, and took a seat back in his chair.

"When will that be?" the man moaned again, earning an annoyed growl from the other man in the next cell.

"It will take however long it takes for your brother to get here. Now, please sit down." The man glared at Cas and started to pace the length of the cell. "But he's in Boston today," the kid whined and stomped his foot petulantly.

"Sucks to be you then," Dean chuckled and went back to reading his trivia questions.

"You know you really shouldn't-" Castiel was interrupted by Dean's cell phone going off.

"Shit," he cursed and reached into his pocket. He had no clue who would be calling him at work. Everyone he knew who had his schedule knew not to call.

"Really, Dean? You left your phone on?" Castiel watched as Dean finally got his phone out only to ignore the call.

"Thought I turned it to silent." He shrugged and placed his phone on the desk.

"Who was it anyway?" Castiel asked, mildly interested as to who would be calling Dean's personal number while he was at work. If it was someone important he would have answered it.

"No one," Dean muttered, hoping that Castiel would push for more information. It was one thing he had loved and hated about his husband, the way he could read people so easily. Dean's phone started ringing again, and Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"No one? Are you sure? Who the hell would be calling you at work?" Castiel reached out to grab the phone, but Dean beat him to it.

Dean smirked tauntingly at Cas, while the other man just narrowed his eyes. "Nosey, huh?" Dean teased.

Castiel shrugged and watched Dean carefully. His husband, though it was barely noticeable, looked guilty. He kept glancing down at his phone, while trying to make an effort to do his job.

"It's just Sam," he sighed in defeat and changed the volume of his phone just as a third call came through.

Castiel's face softened and concern filled his eyes. "Have you talked to him?" he wondered; he hadn't spoken to his brother-in-law since that bizarre phone call last week. He had asked Dean about it a couple of days ago, but like everything else, his husband's answer was vague.

"Yep," Dean answered curtly, as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"And?" Castiel pressed, wanting more than a one syllable answer. "How is he?"

"Fine," he said in a similar fashion to his previous answer—abrupt and distant.

"Anything else?" Castiel knew Dean was probably getting pissed—if the long, exasperated breath he let out was anything to go by. But he hadn't heard from Sam and he was concerned.

"Nope," he popped the 'p' and turned his attention back to his computer.

_Fine_, Cas thought, if Dean could be difficult then so could he. Castiel turned his chair so he was faced directly at Dean. He could see his husband peer at him from the corner of his eye, but quickly averted his gaze.

"That's it, really? Come on, Dean, you're brother called sounding like he was on the verge of a panic attack, and all you've got to say about him is 'fine'?"

"For fuc-" Dean started to growl, but stopped when he caught sight of the three men staring curiously at them. "Do you really have to be so stubborn? What the hell do you think 'fine' means? He's fine; just drop it." Dean sent Cas an icy stare.

A few years ago, Dean's threats may have caused Cas to back off, but not now. Now, he would just bite back.

"I have to be stubborn to when you refuse to tell me anything." He kept his voice surprisingly calm—probably using the self-control he'd built up over the years of being with Dean. It was something he had to do or he'd be punching everything in sight every time Dean refused to be open with him. "I care for Sam. I just want to make sure it's no-"

"Jesus, fuck. They broke up," Dean snapped, slamming his hand against the desk. "Sam and Jess broke up. She came over that day and they broke up. Happy?"

Dean knew he was being unfair; he knew Castiel cared for Sam as if he was his own brother. He should have told Cas the day he called Sam back after their cancelled dinner, but Cas had gone to Gabriel's and when he'd returned it was time for their shift and he wasn't in the mood to broach the subject.

Cas' startled expression over Dean's outburst quickly morphed into sadness. Dean groaned and pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead. He slowly dragged his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't breaking any promises by telling Cas this. Sam couldn't care less if anyone knew, Dean just didn't want to explain it at work—in the booking room with three delinquents watching them.

"How is he taking it?" Castiel asked softly, feeling a little guilty for pushing him, he could tell he was stressed over it.

"He's doing okay. Honestly." Dean's eyes were sincere, but he knew the Winchesters long enough to know that "okay" was not "okay" by anyone's standards.

"We talked for a couple of hours; he didn't want me to come over. I don't think he fully realizes what's happened. He's kind of just thrown himself into studying," h ereplied truthfully. Now that Cas knew, there was really no reason in hiding the truth.

Castiel just felt concern for Sam. Jess and Sam had been together since the year before Sam started law school. It was probably devastating for him.

"Was it…sudden?" Castiel felt a little insensitive asking the question, but he wanted to know. By Dean's description of Sam, it sounded like everything had happened abruptly.

"Apparently they were having problems for a while, or so Sam said. I don't know. I think he's a little detached at the moment. I don't know what really happened, but next family dinner, I wouldn't bring it up." The last part served as a warning, which Cas noted.

"When are we-?"

"Kiss my ass, you bitch," a woman screamed, cutting the officer off, and causing both officers to jump up. "I swear when we get out of here I am going to shove my shoe up-"

"Okay," Charlie raised her voice as she came into view, leading a very angry, handcuffed woman. Her blonde hair was falling out of its clip, and her grey hoodie was falling off her shoulders. "If you make good on that promise, I have no problem arresting you again." Charlie struggled to get the woman over to the desk as the woman began to drag her feet, trying to get back to the door, where Dorothy Baum walked in, leading a brunette woman in a similar state.

"Yo, Winchester, I need a bin." The last word was said in a grunt, since the blonde woman began to struggle against Charlie again.

Both Dean and Cas stared at the situation, slightly alarmed and confused. Cas handed Charlie the bin, not taking his eyes off the other woman, who was struggling just as much as her friend.

"This is Jenna Skye. Found her and her friend going at it," Charlie cocked her head to the side, in the direction of Dorothy and the other woman. "Arrested them on assault and drug possession." She waved a little baggie of marijuana. "Her friend is Tracy Barr. Both claim the other started the fright. Both are refusing to talk. Enjoy." Charlie handed Jenna to Castiel who took her to get finger printed and photographed, while Dean began to process Tracy.

Once Castiel had returned, Dean moved to lead Tracy to the other room. Between the pass off of Tracy from Dean to Castiel and Dean seating Jenna on a bench, both women ended up taking a run at each other.

"I told you he didn't want you. Now look where you got us," Jenna cried, kicking Tracy's feet out from under her, causing Tracy to land on the ground hard. "You said just onetime, and now what, huh?" Jenna got a couple more kicks in before Charlie and Dean pulled Jenna off and away from the other woman, while Dorothy pulled Tracy up.

They received a couple of catcalls and derogatory remarks from the men in the cell.

"I'll fuck you up, bitch. As soon as we are out, we are done," Tracy yelled, and tried to take another run at Jenna. Dorothy struggled with her grip on the woman.

"Damn, this is like girls go-" one of the frat boys began to cheer, stepping up to the bars.

"Hey! Shut up," Dean snapped, glaring at the man. The last thing they needed was some asshole encouraging the fight.

The two women continued yelling; Dorothy trying in vain to get her voice heard.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, cutting through the two women's arguing, "Enough! Officer Bradbury," his voice quieted, "Please take Ms. Skye to interview."

"Tessa said she can get someone to talk to both of them now," Cas piped up from the desk, phone cradled between his ear and shoulder.

"Just take Ms. Skye for now. Ms. Barr still needs to be processed," Dean instructed.

"You know I'm not the one to be doing this," Charlie sing-songed as she lead Jenna to the door.

"Just do me this favour; I'm a little busy," Dean held up the clipboard with the paperwork he was working on for Tracy. "Officer Novak, take Ms. Barr and finish processing her." Castiel nodded and led the woman into the other room.

Dorothy smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "A little too much excitement, Dean?" she teased. "It's a full moon; got to expect a little crazy."

"Not my idea of fun," Dean mumbled.

"Well, at least you're only getting the tail end of it. Trust me; it's a lot more fun out there. I'll reckon it'll get a lot more exciting for you later on." She winked at Dean, getting the man to smirk and let out a small chuckle.

Dorothy was average height, slim built and brunette. Dean had talked to her a few times, mainly outside of work at the bars. She was good friends with Charlie, having graduated from the academy together. She was cute and spunky, a lot like Charlie, though Dean hadn't actually worked with her personally.

"Well, I got to go," Dorothy nodded when Charlie returned. "We still have six hours left, oh God." She groaned as she looked at her watch.

"See ya," Dean gave a little wave as the two other officers walked out of the room. A few minutes later Castiel returned, minus Tracy.

"Tessa took her," he explained, knowing what Dean was thinking. "She also said Rogers is almost done with Jenna, so she'll be placed in a cell soon."

"Let's just hope those two have calmed down enough," he said, walking around the desk to his chair, "I'd prefer not to have to wrestle them apart again. I think she scratched me." He examined his arm, rubbing over where a long red mark was.

"Really, a scratch? Dean, you're received worse," Cas teased. It was always interesting how Dean decided what to make a big deal of and what to ignore—usually he focused on the wrong thing.

"Shut it, hon," Dean retorted and gave a half smirk when he saw Castiel's eyebrows raise when he realized what Dean had just called him.

"Wha-" Dean raised his eyebrows and turned around to look into the hall. "No one's around. Do you really think I would be that reckless?"

"Look, it's miraculous that we've been able to keep this charade up for as long as we have. I would prefer to not let it all be in vain for some petty insult." Castiel knew Dean would never intentionally blow their secret—he wanted to keep it hidden just as much as he. However, Dean was reckless at times; if either of them were to let their secret slip, it would be Dean.

When they agreed to keep their marriage a secret that even included acting like they were in a relationship. No dating. No flirting. Only professionalism. It was becoming taxing, especially now when all either of them wanted was to wring each others necks. But they had fought too long to give it up now.

"Oh, come on," Dean huffed and threw his head back, "It was one comment. Drop it."

"You're the one who wanted to continue to hid-" Castiel argued, but again, Dean cut him off.

"They're going to find out if you continue to talk. Just shut up." Dean knew he was out of line with that comment, but he wouldn't apologize; they didn't apologize.

Castiel inhaled deeply and glared at him hotly for a brief second. "I'm going on my break," he muttered and pushed out of his chair.

"What? No," Dean turned to face Cas. He was supposed to meet Anna for lunch, he didn't want Cas to take his spot.

"Calm down, Dean. I'm going on my break; you can still have your 'lunch date' with Anna." Castiel didn't wait for Dean's reply and strolled out of the room, aware of Dean's gaze following him.

Once Cas had left the room Dean turned back around, facing his computer. "Fuck," he mumbled, throwing his pen on the desk and rubbed his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. They were getting along and then he just had to push it with that stupid remark. "What the hell is wrong with me?" It was odd, he felt really bad for his comment, and yet they both had said things worse than just "shut up".

* * *

><p>"I swear: I am going to kill him," Anna seethed when she entered the break room and stopped next to Castiel at the counter.<p>

"I really hope you don't mean that. Especially since we are in a police station," Castiel remarked, looking down as his coffee swirled around the cup.

"I don't care. I cannot spend another five hours sitting with that kid, let alone one. I am about one-step from tasering his ass. Ugh." The female officer tossed the chip bags she was clutching in her hands, which Castiel figured were horribly broken now. She yanked open a cupboard door and grabbed two packets for sugar.

"It's actually five and a half," Castiel corrected, glancing at Anna. He grabbed a lid from the stack next to the coffee machine and placed it on his cup.

"Not helping," she moaned and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring her own cup. "Seriously, all he does is talk. I don't think I've had a moment of quiet besides the time he went to the washroom."

Anna was clenching her hands and taking deep, shaky breaths. Castiel didn't doubt she may taser Frankel if given the chance.

"For the last hour it's been about the World Cup. Who the fuck cares about soccer, or football, or whatever the fuck people call it. I mean, I do, but not enough to talk about it for an hour straight. How does he not run out of things to say?" Her eyes were wide and her knuckles were turning white as she pushed her nails into the palms of her hands.

"Come on, he can't be that bad," Cas reasoned as he tried to calm the flustered woman. He'd only dealt with Gary once, and luckily it was only for a couple of hours, but Anna was right…sort of.

Anna snickered and rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Dean," she noted, glancing at him sideways.

"Uh," Cas sputtered dumbly, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

"It's weird; stop it. I think you're spending too much time with him." Anna chuckled again when she saw the practically horrified look on Castiel's face.

Were they really becoming that couple? After eight—almost nine years of marriage, were they really becoming each other?

"Relax, Cas, I'm just messing with you." She patted Cas on the forearm. She picked up her coffee and took a sip before speaking again. "So, how is it going with Dean? Is he being an ass like you always claim he is?" Even though Anna was supposed to be complaining to Dean, she couldn't help but extend the support to Castiel.

"He's been…" Castiel paused for a moment, trying to find the right words for Dean, "off and on. We were getting along earlier, but then we were in the middle of booking two women and they ended up fighting each other." Anna nodded, encouraging Cas to continue. "After we got them separated, Dean became moody and—anyway, now he's pissed at me or something. I don't know; I left before he could lash out at me."

"I still say I win," Anna teased and walked over to a table, taking a seat in a chair facing the door and windows, watching a couple of officers walk by. "You'll still be sane after working with Dean. You've done it before."

The ironic thing about Dean and Cas' co-workers were, they always saw Dean as the aggressor, the one always starting the arguments. But Castiel was just as guilty, he just made sure they were alone before he tore into Dean.

"I'll make you a deal," Cas changed the subject. He took his coffee and sat in the chair on Anna's left. "Next time, if you are partnered with Gary, I'll switch with you."

The noise of delight Anna let out was almost childlike and not something that would come from the twenty-eight-year-old woman—it was amusing.

"Really? You're not joking?" Her face turned stern in a matter of seconds. "You're not setting me up?" She pointed a warning finger at Cas.

Even though Anna's voice was threatening, it didn't bother Cas. There was no promise in her threat.

"I promise," Castiel reassured and took a swig of his coffee; his body was relaxed in his chair. "Though, I doubt you'll actually be partnered with Gary again anytime soon."

Anna hummed and ran her finger around the rim of her cup. "I don't know," she said thoughtfully, taking a quick glance at the hall before continuing. "Crowley's a sadistic bastard. He relishes in everyone's misery. If he knows you hate it, he'll make sure it's unavoidable. He's relentless. Just look at you and Dean."

"Touché," Castiel conceded; she had a valid point.

"This day is going to go by slowly—I just know it. Chips?" She offered a bag to Cas, but he just shook his head.

"I'm good." He held up his coffee, but Anna ignored the gesture and tossed the bag to him.

"You're not living off coffee for the day," she berated lightly. "You need to have something to eat."

"And chips suffice?" Castiel teased but took the bag. Anna shrugged and bit into a chip from her other bag. "Didn't have time to make anything," she explained, "And if I'm dealing with Frankel, I need comfort food, not food I'm supposed to eat."

"Just to let you know, I'm taking my lunch later; I'll eat then." Castiel checked his watch; they still had five minutes left before their break ended.

"Mm-hmm," Anna smirked and crossed her arms over her chest challengingly. "And where is your lunch?"

Castiel shrugged nonchalantly and sipped from his coffee again. "Forgot it. It's not a big deal, Anna," he argued when he saw the woman's head tilt. "I've survived longer hours on just coffee."

"We both know; more times than not you don't take your lunch break. Just take the damn chips, Novak." She pushed the bag until it brushed against Castiel's arm.

Castiel sighed and grabbed the bag, mainly to please Anna. She was right though, he usually got too caught up in his work and forgot to take his lunch break or couldn't if the day was too busy.

"Well, I guess I should head back," he announced once he finished his coffee. According to the clock hanging next to the door, their break was about over.

Anna grumbled a "Fine" and pushed out her chair. "Hopefully he'll go on his lunch soon and I'll get some quiet. Anyway." Anna tossed her coffee cup in the trash and grabbed her bag of chips from the table, "See ya." She waved to Castiel and as she exited the room.

Cas went to the coffee machine again and poured himself another cup and a second cup.

When he got back, Dean was spinning in his chair, looking bored. He noticed Cas' return and let his eyes follow Castiel as he walked back behind the desk.

"Here," Castiel handed Dean the other cup of coffee. "I know you won't go on lunch until later." Both Dean and Cas had a terrible habit of working straight through their whole shift without stopping. "You need to have something." He also tossed the chip bag onto the desk and took his seat.

Dean thanked Cas and took a sip of the coffee. He seemed to be in a better mood now, Castiel observed. On more than one occasion, Dean would greet him with a sarcastic remark when he returned after leaving for some time, but not today.

"You missed it," Dean spoke up after a few minutes. "Victor brought in some douchebag who was streaking up and down Clinton; lost a bet to a friend of something." He chuckled as he remembered the scene that had played out for him. "Jerry's got the unfortunate honour of interviewing him. But hey, easy for us—he didn't have any possessions to hand over."

"Real mature Dean," Castiel rolled his eyes. "Did anything… Less exciting happen?"

"Yeah, couple of college girls for shop lifting. Amelia is taking care of them. But I think it was all a misunderstanding—they'll probably be kicked free." Dean grabbed the bag of chips and held them up, "Are you having these?"

"No," was all Dean heard before he opened the bag. "These are all broken," he complained, pulling out a half-broken chip, but popped it in to his mouth anyway.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was typical. They had a few more people come in, mainly for petty crimes, but there were certainly some interesting and colourful people out there.<p>

Castiel was the victim of a few crude jokes from an intoxicated male, which resulting in Dean stifling a laugh, and Cas giving him a _very_ subtle kick to the shin.

By the time five o'clock came, both Dean and Castiel were ready to go home. The shift, overall, had gone surprisingly well. It was probably the most civil they'd been with each other in weeks.

Dean was actually in such a good mood, he took Victor up on his invite to get drinks. Castiel still declined. Dean and he had a decent shift—they were both in good moods and he didn't want to jeopardize that by "tagging along".

He figured he'd just head home, probably call Gabriel or something. His brother had been bugging him lately that they hadn't talked in a while. Though, Gabe's definition of "a while" was a week. Either way, they were both going to have a few hours away from each other and they were going to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed chapter three. It's actually my favourite chapter that I've written so far.<strong>

**Also, I am sorry for any inaccuracy that may have appeared in the booking scene. I watched a video on police booking, but I may have screwed something up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am updating because of last night's 200th episode. **

**I thought it was so cute and all the little references and shot outs to different parts of the fandom, and older parts of the show was a nice touch. So I was hit with some inspiration and decided to post and work on my next chapter.**

**Thank you again to my beta BlueNeutrino! You're amazing.**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are you going?" Castiel asked, looking up from his book and furrowing his brow in confusion.<p>

"Out," Dean responded and walked over to the coffee table to grab his wallet from where he'd left it the night before.

"I can see that," Castiel said flatly. Dean had just walked out of their bedroom fully dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and a marine blue button-up shirt that he'd left open. "Where to?"

"Bobby's," was his short reply before he grabbed his keys from the dish on the sideboard.

"Are you going to work at the garage?" Cas asked curiously. They both had the day off, so it wasn't uncommon that Dean would go over to Bobby's and help out at his garage.

"Nope," he popped the 'p' and gave Cas a cheeky smirk, which he knew irritated his husband. "Barbecue. Bobby's been on my ass about getting together since we're working the next three weekends. Plus he's convinced Sam to come out."

"Sam's going to be there?" Cas' interest was piqued now. He hadn't seen the younger Winchester since his law school graduation. Dean either went up to visit Sam or talked to him on the phone. Cas enjoyed visiting Sam—he was much more tolerable, but Dean was usually opposed to him going with him during their visits.

"Yep and so are Ellen and Jo. Are you coming or not? Because if you are we need to leave now." Dean checked his watched and groaned. Damn, he was going to be late if he didn't leave now.

Castiel scoffed in disbelief. "Do you really want me there?" He arched an eyebrow and studied Dean's posture, trying to see if his husband was duping.

Dean shrugged. "I don't really care if you come or not. I just really need to go now, so if you're coming, _great_, let's go. If you're not-" he raised his hands as if say 'whatever' "Do whatever you want."

"You really don't mind if I come?" Castiel repeated, knowing the repetition may piss Dean off since it wasn't an answer, but he was just slightly stunned.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He rolled his eyes and fished his phone out of his pocket. He had a missed text from Sam, which said exactly what he assumed it would say: _Make sure Cas is there_.

Dean glared down at his phone. It was like Sam didn't trust him to bring his husband. He never uninvited Cas on purpose, just, sometimes they were fighting and were not in the mood to play "happy couple" in front of their family. Sometimes it was Cas who didn't want to go. They never let anyone know the real reason; they always had thought out excuses.

"Look," he sighed, "We need to leave now or we'll be late. I'm goin-"

"I'm coming," Cas cut in and a got up from the couch. He placed his bookmark into his book and closed it, dropping it onto the coffee table.

"Ten minutes, Cas," Dean warned when his husband walked out of the room to get changed.

While Cas was in out of the room Dean sent a reply to Sam, tell him to screw off. But quickly sent another one saying that Cas was coming, mainly to keep Sam pacified.

A minute later Dean's phone buzzed again with another text. "You're going to be late," the text read and Dean rolled his eyes. Instead of responding, he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Cas came out of their room six minutes later dressed in a grey t-shirt and jeans. Dean had picked up Castiel's shoes and shoved them in his husband's direction.

"Come on," Dean groaned when Cas grabbed the shoes and placed them on the ground in front of him. "We should have been on the road already."

Castiel glanced up at Dean from his hunched position as he finished slipping on his right shoe. Dean looked irritated, but more so about the time, since he checked his watch twice while Cas finished putting on his shoes.

"Dean, it's not even twelve. Calm down." Cas straightened up once he had his shoes on and grabbed his phone from the sideboard before following a grumbling Dean out to the hall and down to the Impala.

"Yeah, and Bobby wants us there for twelve. We have fifteen minutes to make a forty-five minute drive." Dean folded his arms across his chest and glared at the metal doors of the elevator as the spouses rode down to the garage.

"You just know I'm the one who's going to get the blame," he spoke again once they stepped onto the concrete floor. "Apparently living in a traffic filled city isn't enough of an excuse."

Cas glanced out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. "Sam just likes teasing you because you're his older brother. Besides-" Castiel looked over the top of the Impala.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean cut Cas off. He stared at the dark-haired man with a serious face. "Do you really feel up to it." He corrected, letting Castiel know he wasn't referring to Cas' tagging along.

"We've made it this far without fighting," Cas offered a bored smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "I think we can put on the act for a few more hours." The man pulled the passenger door open and slid into the car.

Dean clicked his tongue and sighed. "Just making sure," he mumbled to himself and slid in behind the wheel.

* * *

><p>The first ten minutes was spent in silence. Castiel stayed on his side of the car, looking out of the window, and let the low bass of ACDC fill the car. Dean sat with a relaxed, one hand loosely gripping the steering wheel and focused on the road.

Cas chanced a glance at Dean. The older man felt so far away, sitting on opposite ends of the seat. He remembered when Dean and he were dating, how he would sit in the middle, right next to Dean. It was only when they first met that Castiel had sat on the far side, but that had quickly changed. And now it had come full circle.

They had just pulled onto the I-495 when Castiel decided to break the silence. "It's a nice day. Very sunny."

Dean snorted. "Really, Cas? Weather?" He glanced over at his husband, who just shrugged. "After being with each other for so long, I would assume you could come up with a more compelling topic of conversation." He quirked an eyebrow and gave a crocked smile.

"Eh." Castiel shrugged again and grinned in amusement at Dean. "It got you talking."

Dean's smirk dropped slowly and he sighed. "Damn it," he mumbled. Cas had used to, and now again, broken their silence with some random comment. It had always been something so stupid, but it had gotten them to laugh and fall into meaningless chatter.

"You've got admit though, it is a very good day for a barbeque."

Dean hummed in agreement. "Jo will be pleased. Save us from having to move it inside. Remember last time?"

The last gathering they had tried to have had ended in a downpour, resulting in everyone relocating to the inside of the Harvelle household. Bobby was supposed to be the one to cook the burgers, but since they had moved inside, Jo refused to cook the burgers on the stove, mainly because it meant she had to help. Instead, they had ordered pizza, which Ellen made Jo go out to collect.

Cas laughed softly at the memory of Jo yelling at Dean when he teasingly demanded her to go get him another beer. Jo had known it was a joke, but not before she gave Dean an earful of 'get off your lazy ass' and the something about not being his maid.

"How's Sam doing?" He asked, redirecting the conversation. "Has he relaxed yet with the studying?"

"Nope, still a nervous wreck. Tried talking to him last night but he wouldn't pick up." Dean may have been exaggerating about his brother's behaviour; Sam was freaking out, but not so much that he wasn't functioning properly. "He'll be calmer today. He won't be bring school work with him, mainly because he annoyed Jo some much last time. I did warn her not bring it up around him, but I think she thought I was joking."

"He's going to pass," Cas said determinedly. "There's no doubt about that."

"You're basically repeating what I'm telling him each day," Dean exclaimed and shook his head. "The little bitch just refuses to listen."

"Oh-" his tone becoming more serious, "-Don't bring it up around him. Please. I don't want this to become some family intervention."

"Do you really think I would do that?" Castiel's voice held an undertone of annoyance. This was the third time Dean had warned him of this in the past couple of months. It was slightly insulting. "I saw what he was like when he was getting ready for graduation. And why would I bring up something you just said Sam's not even going to talk about?" Dean didn't respond and the two fell into silence again.

"Also don't ask about Jess," Dean spoke up, grabbing Castiel's attention. They were pulling off the I-495 east, about 15 minutes away from Bobby's. "I have no clue how he's dealing with the break up, but I'd rather not open up that can of worms."

"Dean," Castiel's tone was critical, "Do you really think I'd be that insensitive? I don't pry. I mean, I don't hide things like you do. The way you and Sam can keep things locked up, I'll never understand." His eyes widened and he tilted his head a little, his look emphasizing his words. "But I wouldn't stick my nose in a situation that is not my business."

"I'm just warning you." Dean's tone was a little softer; he only had Sam's best interst in mind. He just wanted to make sure Cas did too. "We may not share our shit with you—like you and your family with your family therapy sessions." Castiel rolled his eyes at the petulant jab Dean took at his family. He didn't know why, but Dean always seemed to have something against them. "But," Dean continued, not noticing the change in his husband's relaxed expression to one of boredom, "That doesn't mean we like it being brought up."

"I won't, Dean. I wouldn't do that to Sam. To you, I might," Castiel muttered the last part under his breath, too low for Dean to hear.

* * *

><p>They drove for about ten more minutes before Dean pulled up to Bobby's house. His green Chevelle was parked in the driveway with a red Mustang parked behind. On the side of the road Sam's black Dodge Charger was parked.<p>

"Damn it," Dean swore and pulled up behind Sam's car. "Everyone's already here." He shifted into 'park', using a little too much force.

"Dean, it's only half after twelve. I highly doubt Bobby will care." Castiel made a move to grab Dean's hand, but thought better of it and pulled back.

"It's not Bobby; it's Sam. He texted me to tell me we better be on time. Now he's going to be all smug when he sees us enter." Dean took a deep breath and ran his hand along his forehead. "All right," Dean said, his tone more serious now, "Remember, no bitching at each other. We save it until the ride. We don't need to give them anything to talk about."

Castiel made a bored face and refrained from rolling his eyes. He felt like a child being scolded by his parents. Instead of making some retort, he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over the middle seat, bringing himself closer to Dean.

"Don't worry, baby," he reassured with a taunting smirk, cutting Dean off. He slid over and captured Dean's lips in a heated kiss.

Dean stiffened for a moment before eagerly responding, just as Castiel pulled back. "I know how to act." The man gave his husband a flirty wink and pushed open his door to climb out.

Dean quickly composed himself and opened his door, clambering out of the car much like Cas did. He walked around the impala and to the sidewalk where Castiel was standing, waiting.

They didn't hold hands or wrap their arms around each other, but they did stay close together as they walked to the back of the house, where voices could be heard chattering.

"Well, look who finally made it," a smug voice announced as the couple walked into the backyard. Jo was coming out of the back door, carrying a case of beer. "Got to admit, we were starting to get worried about you two." She gave Cas and Dean a smug smile, matching the tone of her words, along with a teasing wink. "But then again, I might've finally been able to enjoy myself."

"Oh, come on, Harvelle," Dean protested with a joking tone, "You know you'd die without me. I'm the entertainment."

Jo rolled her eyes and followed Dean and Cas over to where Ellen and Sam where talking by a table of snacks. "You think too highly of yourself, Winchester. No one should be that conceited."

"Aww, come on," Dean cooed, "you know yo-"

"About time you got here," Sam greeted when he noticed his brother and Cas coming towards them. "I have a longer drive and yet I still beat you."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean brushed past Sam and grabbed a beer from the cooler. He used his ring on his right hand—the only ring he wore—to open the cap. "Don't be so proud about it. It's not like we're eating yet." Dean glanced around the yard seeing that the only food were chips and a few other snacks.

"No, but at least I'm not the last one here." Sam smiled proudly. "And it's great to see Cas here." He turned and faced where Cas was standing on the deck, talking to Jo and Ellen.

"Well-" Dean raised his hands as if he was presenting something. "It's not like I was going to leave him behind. He didn't have anything planned anyway."

Sam arched an eyebrow and snorted. Even though Cas and Dean never acknowledged the state of their marriage, he wasn't stupid. He may not be able to read people like his brother and brother-in-law, but Dean was his brother. He could read him better than anyone could. And he knew what the couple presented wasn't the truth. No one else; Ellen, Jo, Bobby or even Cas' family knew the true extent. If any of them knew something, they never shared it

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled. "Well, it's good to see him." Sam had always like Cas; he always thought the man was the best thing that ever happened to his brother, but Dean couldn't seem to see that anymore.

Dean didn't say anything for a moment. Just continued to glance from Cas to his brother, trying to figure out if there were some ulterior motives behind this conversation.

"You know," Sam spoke up, sounding almost distant as he watched Cas, he turned back to face Dean. His face was almost unreadable. "You're lucky you still have Cas. You still have someone to talk to."

"Ugh, come on, Sammy," Dean groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, if you're about to ridicule m-"

"No, shut up," he snapped, a little more aggressively than he had meant. His closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself.

Dean stared wide-eyed at his brother, shocked by the sudden outburst. He wasn't sure how this conversation escalated or even if it did. He had even made a complaint about Cas.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled and sighed heavily. "Look, it's just you always seem like you'd rather be anywhere than with Cas. Jo, Bobby and Ellen may not see it but I do. I am tired of having to watch you and your _husband_ put on the act that you do. Just stop. You still have someone Dean. Me, well you know what happened. I fucking graduated law school, probably the greatest accomplishment of my life, and I lose the woman I was most excited to share it with." Sam frowned and looked down at the grass.

Dean remained silent. He was a little baffled. He didn't think they were that obvious, but he also didn't think Sam paid that much attention to his love life or lack thereof. His normally quiet brother usually kept his opinion about Cas and him to himself. It was more like Sam had final reached the end of his tether and just needed to vent. Even though Sam's break up with Jess was amicable, Dean wasn't expecting his brother to just bounce back. Sam let out a heavy breath and pushed his hand though his hair, the strands easily falling back into place. "Look," Dean began, "I didn't know yo-"

"So how's work?" Sam asked, cutting Dean off. He didn't want to go into any more detail about his break up. He'd already said too much and now he was regretting it. It kind of startled Dean how calm and level his brother's voice quickly became, when he had sounded like he had been about to cry only seconds ago.

"The same since I last talked to you, three days ago. You know, when you actually answered my call." Dean took a sip of his beer and glanced at Sam, who nodded. Thankfully Dean had taken the hint and went along with the new conversation

"Jeez, Dean. I am about to write the test that will determine my career. You could be a little more empathetic and not bitch just because I didn't answer your call."

The older Winchester made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat just scoffed and took another pull from his drink. Maybe he was being unfair to Sam. He was constantly on his brother's case about taking a day of two off from studying, and maybe he should back off.

"I thought you were against talking about school." Dean smirked when Sam growled and narrowed his eyes.

"You're a jerk. You know that, right?" Dean chuckled and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"You remind me all the time, bitch." Sam muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'typical', but he didn't seem pissed anymore; they were back to their usual antics.

Jo and Castiel laughed at something Ellen had said, but both brothers kept to themselves.

"I guess I should go say 'hi' to Bobby." Dean glanced around the large yard for the crusty, bearded man, probably brooding over the fact that it was his turn to cook. "Where is he?" Dean looked back at Sam after noticing the man who helped raise them was nowhere to be seen.

Sam looked up from his feet and checked around the yard like Dean had. "He was here—he's probably in the kitchen," Sam suggested and walked to sliding glass door.

"You gonna bring Cas?" Sam stopped in the doorway, blocking Dean's way. Both brothers turned to look at the other man, but he was still talking with Ellen and Jo, his back turned to them.

"Nah, he can do it later," Dean decided and pushed his brother through the door so he could enter the house.

The door led them to the open kitchen and dining room, where Bobby was grumbling to himself and placing freshly stacked burger patties into the fridge. The kitchen was a decent size, but looked too big for Bobby if Dean was being honest. In fact, the whole house was too big for the man. Why he bought it fifteen years ago, he would never know. The sophisticated style didn't even suit the rough around the edges man. Ellen had shared with them once that Bobby's wife always wanted to live in a large family-home, but they couldn't afford it once she got sick. Sam and Dean figured this was a way to honour her memory.

There was an oak round table with four matching chairs off on the left. To the right was a long granite counter top with oak cupboards coming from the wall. In the counter top along the wall adjacent to the first counter was the sink, with a large window above looking out onto the backyard and two cupboards on each side. There was third counter that ran along the wall next to the sink, with four matching cupboards hanging against the wall. The stove was place in the middle of the last counter, splitting it in half. At the end of that counter was the larger stainless steel fridge.

"Hey Bobby," Sam stepped around the counter and over to the fridge. "Need any help?" Dean followed closely and leaned against the sink, arms folded across his chest.

Bobby moved back and stood up straight. He glanced at Sam as he closed the door. "Nope," he snapped, "All done." He then turned and his eyes fell on Dean.

"About time you got here, boy," the man said boorishly. He walked across the kitchen and picked up his beer on the counter.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Dean complained. Sam let out a choked out laugh, and he shot him a less-than-impressed look.

"Because," the older man groused, "I said to be here by noon, not thirty minutes after." Dean looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes. Like a half hour would make a difference; Bobby wasn't even going to start the cooking the food until three.

"And where is the other one? Sam said both of you were coming." Bobby took a sip of his beer and narrowed his eyes at Dean, as if he was suspecting the younger man of hiding something. As if on cue, Castiel walked through the patio door.

"Hello, Bobby. How are you?" Castiel walked around the counter and stopped right next to Bobby.

The older man nodded to greeted the dark-haired man. "Good to see you. Now that the food is all done, I'm going outside until Ellen busts my balls to get the burgers going." Bobby grunted and let the house, leaving the other three men standing in the kitchen.

"I guess we should follow," Sam suggested. "You know Ellen is not going to single out Bobby."

Dean and Cas mumbled in agreement and followed Bobby back outside. Dean had just stepped out of the door when someone called his name, or rather yelled.

"Dean, get your ass over here," Jo called from her spot besides the cooler. "We haven't caught up yet and your husband mentioned things I want details to." Jo gave Dean a cocky smile she held out her arms in an open embrace. Dean glanced at Sam, who just shrugged and smirked before he walked off to talk to Bobby.

"You're talking to Cas, why do you need details from me?" Dean groaned before walking over to the woman, who standing next to Castiel again. Just as he stopped, his was pulled in to a tight in brace.

"Because I want to talk to both of you, dude." Jo glanced from Dean to Cas with a large giddy smile. "So first, how have you been? I haven't seen you two love-birds in a long time."

"It's been less than a month, Jo," Dean snorted, ignoring her last comments. "You remember? I was graced with your charming presences at Sam's graduation."

"A lot happens in a month, Winchester," she offered. "And while you're off enjoying yourself in the big city I'm still stuck at home, busting my ass to find a job."

Jo had just graduated from Queen's College for Business Administration. And while she searched for work, she was back living with Ellen, bartending at her mom's restaurant to pay off her student loans.

"Sure, getting kicked and verbally abused on a daily bases is 'living the dream'." Dean shuffled backwards, unaware that he was moving closer to Castiel until their shoulders bumped together. Instead of pulling away, which was normally their initial reaction, both of them stayed still.

Jo huffed and shook her head. "Anyway," she drawled, "Cas here just mentioned to me that you two are finally thinking about taking a vacation together. And I want details."

Dean nearly chocked on his beer and turned to Cas, glaring. What the hell had the man told her?

"Punta Cana, wasn't it?" Jo asked, looking to Cas for confirmation, who nodded. "When is that going to be?"

"December," Castiel answered without skipping a beat. He ignored Dean's glare and focused on Jo as he answered her question.

"Well, I got to say; it's about damn time you two take time off. It's been—It was your honeymoon, right? When you last got away."

"Uh, yeah," Dean stutters, trying to snap at Cas. It wasn't a lie, the trip to the Dominican, but what Cas had omitted was the fact that he was the only one going. Gabriel had bought the trip—a family trip and was practically dragging Castiel there. Dean was supposed to go, but he was working on convincing Gabriel to let him out of the plans. The last thing he wanted, beside the plane ride, was to take a vacation and spend more time than necessary with his husband.

"Well, I'm glad. This must be something special if you're willing to get on a plane for nine hours." Dean made a noise of disagreement, but neither Cas nor Jo seemed to notice. "You two don't show enough affection with each other," Jo continued and nudged Dean in the side. "Hell, I think I kiss my own mom more than I've seen you two kiss." It was a dig—a very subtle dig, but an insult nevertheless.

"I'm going to get another drink," Cas excused himself and went back inside the house, despite the full cooler just a couple of steps from them.

_That bastard_, Dean seethed in his head. He was pissed. Everyone was assuming he was going to Hawaii. How would they explain why he didn't go because he was sure as hell that he would not be taking that trip.

"So," She said, looking very giddy, "Are you excited-"

"Jo," Ellen's sharp voice cut in, calling from the barbecue. "Come over here and help."

"I'm taking to Dean; one minute," she replied and Dean gave Jo a knowing smirk: she wasn't getting out of helping.

"Jo, I need your help now," Ellen called back, ignoring her daughter's excuse, which caused Jo to sigh and roll her yes.

"Okay." She finally nodded to her mom and turned back to Cas and Dean. "I'll talk to you later," Jo promised and Dean nodded, glancing over at Ellen, who was tearing open a package of hot dogs and laying them onto a plate.

"You told her?" Dean groaned, stalking up to Cas from behind, who had just popped a chip into his mouth.

* * *

><p>"I was just making conversation, Dean. It just sort of slipped out and I forgot that you weren't going until it was too late," Castiel defended himself<p>

"Yeah, well now we have to figure out an excuse why I'm not going. You know damn well I am not stepping foot into a plane, nor will I spend a week with that goblin you call a brother." Dean wasn't really pissed at Cas, surprisingly. He didn't know why, but he felt more annoyed than anything.

"Must you always insult Gabriel?" Castiel asked, sounding bored as he picked up a chip and popped it into his mouth. "Anyway, they all seem to think there isn't anything interesting going in our relationship and that it's about time something happened. Which," Castiel turned and glanced behind his shoulder where Jo and Sam were watching them, "you'd think that they would understand that is because we've been married for eight years." Dean cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Castiel's choice of words was almost ironic.

"Aww," Jo cooed from her spot by the barbecues. "You two are just so adorable." Jo winked teasingly while Sam snickered next to her.

The couple rolled their eyes and stepped away from each other. Jo chuckled when Dean glanced at Cas awkwardly, looking like he wanted to say something but decided not to. He walked over to her, switching places with Sam, who made his way over to Cas.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cas." Sam placed his beer on the table and picked up a chip from the bowl Castiel was snacking from. "How are you?"<p>

"Hello Sam. I'm doing well. How are you?" Sam chuckled; Cas was still as formal as ever. He found it slightly entertaining that his brother, who could be blunt and crass at times, found Cas, who was almost the complete opposite. Though, he could see some of his brother had started to rub off on Cas. But, he guessed it was the whole opposites attract.

"I'm fine." Sam pursed his lips and picked up his bottle again. He startled fiddling with the bottle, sliding his fingers up and down the length.

Castiel noticed the younger Winchester's motions. Something was bothering Sam; his face was serious and staring down at the table. "

Sam? Is everything ok-"

"You shouldn't have to put up with that," Sam rushed out. Cas slowly lifted his head and raised his eyebrow. "Uh, I don't really know what yo-" Playing dumb was probably not a good idea with Sam, especially since Dean always complained what a shitty actor he was.

"Look," Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned his body to face Cas directly. "I know Dean can be difficult, but you can always talk to me, if you need to."

"Oh, Sam, I-" Cas began to protest. He appreciated the offer, he really did, but it was an uncomfortable idea to complaining about his husband to Sam. He didn't want to younger Winchester to know exactly what their marriage was like.

"I mean it, Cas," he cut in. "Dean may be my brother, and I love him, but he is also an ass."

Sam's face was sincere and gentle. He wanted Cas to come to him with any issues. He didn't want his brother-in-law to feel like he had to suffer with Dean because he didn't want cause any issues if he talked about it.

Castiel nodded and touched Sam's forearm. "Thank you Sam. I really appreciate it." He didn't know if he would actually take Sam up on his offer, the idea was still so strange, but it was worth accepting it just to see the smile spread across the younger man's face.

* * *

><p>Dean walked over to Cas a few minutes after Sam had gone into the house. He went right up to Cas, leaving less than an inch of space between them.<p>

"Jo is on about us showing affection again," Dean grumbled and pulled the chip from Castiel's hand, Damn, for a women being against Dean glanced back at him and the Cas.

"And why is she doing that?" Castiel reached into the bowl and pulled out another chip, which Dean took again. "Jeez, would you like me to feed you?" he muttered sarcastically when Dean snatched a few more chips from the handful Cas had grabbed.

"I don't know, something about how 'adorable' we were when we first got married," Dean explained, and then took a sip of his beer. "Then she added something about being a stuffy, old married couple. So I was thinking…" A mischievous gleam was in his eyes as he stepped closer to Cas, easily closing the distance between them. Castiel stared up at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean placed his hands on Castiel's waist and pulled the man the remaining inch between them so he was now pressed against him. Castiel let out a gasp and before he could protest, Dean's lips were claiming his. Castiel let out another gasp, this time in pleasure, before he was eagerly reciprocating, completely forgetting their current surroundings for a few moments. Despite the desire to bite each other's heads off, the one thing they could not deny was the-still intense chemistry between them.

Jo and Sam made a noise of protest when Dean pushed Castiel against the table.

"Aww, come on boys," Bobby called from his spot behind Sam and Jo. "Nobody wants to see that before they eat!" Dean raised his hand, flipping off their audience. He pulled back a second later, breathless and chuckling at the content look on his husband's face.

"Give them a show; probably will shut them up for a bit," Dean whispered, shrugging like he really didn't care if Castiel agreed with him or not.

"The food's almost ready," Bobby snapped again. "I don't need to see any more of that. For God's sake, keep it PG." Dean laughed and pulled away from Cas, putting some distance between them, but not as much as earlier.

'Just for show,' Castiel thought, reminding himself to not get too into it.

"Oh, come now, Bobby," Ellen chastised as she walked out of the house, "it's not that big of a deal. Just finish the food so we can all eat." Ellen patted Dean on the back as she walked by them, winking.

Bobby grumbled to himself and went back to attending to the burgers, which were almost ready.

"I don't know if it worked," Castiel said in a low voice, glancing at Sam and Jo, the latter smiling impishly at them.

* * *

><p>Castiel had his head resting against Dean's shoulder. He was starting to feel tired and about ready to head home. After a good helping of food and catching up, it was now inching closer to nine. How they managed to last that long, Cas would never know.<p>

Now, everyone was sat around the large patio table making light small talk. Dean was in the middle of a discussion with Bobby about scheduling days when he could help out at the garage when he snaked his arm around Castiel's shoulders, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Castiel's right bicep. It was a rare intimate display for them, and oddly, Castiel was enjoying it. He sighed and burrowed his head further against Dean's neck, inhaling his fresh and spicy sent, coupled with the scent of the muggy air.

"I have every other weekend off, normally," Dean was saying when he felt Castiel's hair tickle against his jaw. Instead of the urge to push his husband away, like he usually felt, he only wanted to keep him close. Maybe it was the show of being the loving couple that they used to be that allowed them that temporary lapse into the past.

"Saturdays are the best. Any other day just call. Chances are I'll need more help during the week than weekend," Bobby explained, while sipping his beer.

Jo and Sam were discussing something about school. More like bitching as Jo growled the word "fucking" about three times in less than a minute.

Ellen sat quietly, ignoring her daughter. She visibly wasn't impressed with Jo's choice of words, but remained silent. She was just listening to Bobby and Dean talk, smiling at the affectionate display Dean and Cas were putting on.

"Well," Ellen spoke up, "I could always use the help on weekends. What do you say, Dean? Feel like busting table for old times' sake?"

"No way!" Dean protested and chuckled. The movement of Dean's shoulders bumped against Castiel's face. "I did enough tables for you. If I remember correctly, I didn't even offer. Came in for a burger, and ended up working six hours serving grouchy, middle-aged men."

Besides working for Bobby during his high school and college years, he also "worked" (work being a lose turn, since Ellen wouldn't take 'no' for an answer) at The Roadhouse. It had been irritating at the time, but Dean had some great times working for the woman who, like Bobby, had helped raise him while his dad went on one of his many benders.

Castiel chuckled at Dean's adamant refusal to work at _The Roadhouse_ again. From what he remembered, it wasn't _that_ bad. He enjoyed Dean waiting on him when he came in with his brothers on days that Dean just happened to be working.

Dean squeezed Castiel's shoulder, but it was a gentle and firm squeeze, not one intended to cause the man pain.

No one seemed to question the show of affection between the two men. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to the friends and family of the couple. No one wondered why they were putting on an act because no one knew it was an act. As far as Bobby, Jo and Ellen were aware, Dean and Cas had been happily married for eight almost nine years. The only one who may have caught on was Sam, but Dean was almost certain his brother would never say anything.

"Well, it's just an offer," Ellen shrugged. "Personally, I'd rather you than Ash. He's a good guy, but fuck, he can talk—a little too much."

Ash had been working Ellen's restaurant for about three years now. He was a couple of years younger than Dean, having gone to school with Jo. He was a good guy, but he was quirky and sometimes that would be off-putting to the customers.

* * *

><p>By nine thirty, Dean and Cas were back in the Impala, driving home. There were a couple of differences with this drive than the one going to Bobby's. Instead of the ongoing bickering, they sat in comfortable silence. Cas' head was resting against the window, only a step away from losing consciousness. So much so, that he was only vaguely aware of Dean removing his hand from the steering wheel and reaching over to him, gently running his hand through the man's dark tufts of hair.<p>

Castiel hummed and closed his eyes. "Feels good," he mumbled.

Dean's hand froze for a second, realizing exactly what he was doing, but Cas wasn't complaining, so he continued to comb his hand through his hair.

Both men were content with the low rumble of the Impala to fill the silence. It was nice. It was nostalgic. It was like old times, back when they first met.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was probably the most difficult to write. I actually rewrote it completely. I'm still don't love it, but it's a lot better than the original version.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_So this chapter is a flashback one. It show how Dean and Cas met, and how their friendship started. Chapter seven will also be a flashback, which will go into details about the beginning of their relationship. Also, chapter six is finally when we get into more of the plot, which I am excited for. However, this will be my last update until the new year. I just finished my exams, but I will be busy with holidays and work._

_I will be back in January with a new up date!_

_Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you! :D_

* * *

><p><em>January 2002<em>

"Great," Dean sighed and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, "Another school." For what seemed like the third time this year, Dean had started a new school. He had just finished talking with the bitchy secretary, who made it seem like it was his fault his father had been arrested again and that they had to move in with Bobby, thus forcing Sam and him to change schools once again.

After a snide retort to the middle-aged woman when she insulted his lack of organization when he couldn't find his papers, he _finally _got his schedule and locker number.

Dean exited the office, studying the map. God, why were all schools like a fucking maze? It was like they were designed to make the new kids lost on their first day.

"Fuck," Dean muttered and went straight—it was the best bet. As he walked down the long row of lockers, passing a large group of students, he could only hope Sam was having better luck than he was.

After some aimless wandering, he finally found his locker, which was an end one. _Thank God_.

Dean fiddled with the combination, having to do it two times since it didn't open right away. He opened the faded blue door, revealing the standard top shelf and hooks on each side. The back of the locker was dented from previous abuse and the hook on the left side was hanging upside down. The word "dick" had been carved into the metal of the door. All in all, the locker wasn't the worst Dean had had. That had been at the last school he attended, where the door was almost dented in half and hadn't been one hook to hang his coat.

Dean let his backpack slide off his shoulder and fall to the crook of his elbow. He shoved his bag into the locker along with his coat, hanging the bag on the middle hook. The bell had already rung, and the announcements had been read. He missed homeroom and everyone had already headed to their first class, so hurrying to class wasn't worth it for Dean. It was only biology and he was already five minutes late.

There were a couple of kids wandering the hall when Dean finally headed to biology. Two girls walking in the opposite direction, each gave him a shy smile. They were cute, he couldn't help noticing. They were both blonde and wearing dresses; probably not the best choice for the middle of winter and was probably going against the dress code, but Dean couldn't care.

He pushed open the door of 136, a spacious room with four large windows running along the right side wall. There were two rows of five lab tables, two students sat at each. A young, tall blonde woman, dressed in black slacks and a matching blazer stood at the front of the room, writing on the whiteboard.

The door slammed shut behind him, drawing the attention of every student to his side of the room. The woman stopped writing and glanced at Dean with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Dean Winchester, I presume," the woman, who was obviously the teacher, said as she closed the cap over the black marker.

"Yeah," Dean answered, though it sounded more like a question. "Are you-" Dean looked down at his schedule, "Miss. Cassity?"

"I am, and you're late," she lightly chides. Luckily for Dean, there wasn't any scattered laughing.

Instead of coming up with an excuse, Dean just shrugged his shoulders and stared at his teacher, who was obviously not impressed.

"Well then, why don't you take a seat." Miss. Cassity pointed to the only free spot at the front table, next to some lanky boy with shaggy blond hair. "And Jeremy will help you catch up."

Dean nodded and took his seat next to "Jeremy". The boy glared at Dean and scoffed.

"You can copy the board, right? You don't need me to help you."

Dean stared at the boy wide-eyed, struggling to not insult the kid. He'd only been in the room for less than ten minutes and already he was stuck with the class prick.

"Yeah." Dean narrowed his eyes. "I can read, if that was your concern. So don't worry about me."

The kid clearly didn't get sarcasm. He just nodded and went back to his notes.

Dean just opened his notebook too, knowing that talking to Jeremy would just be wasting breath.

"You've got the order wrong," Jeremy spoke up after ten minutes of silence. "It's metaphase and _then _anaphase." Jeremy's boney finger pointed to Dean's paper, missing the obvious arrow correcting the mistake.

"I know." Dean let out a frustrated breath. "That's what the fucking arrow is for." Dean slapped the kid's hand out of the way, paying no attention to the glare he was receiving.

The rest of the hour passed with Jeremy looking over his shoulder. When the bell rang, Dean collected his books and left the room quickly.

He had English next, which was on the other side of the school—conveniently.

In English, Dean met Lisa Braeden. She invited him to come sit with her and her friends, which Dean _gratefully_ accepted.

It was sweet of her to be so welcoming to the 'new kid'. It also didn't hurt that she was a very pretty girl; thin with long, silky brown hair.

At lunch, he sat with Lisa and her friends, whose names he was trying to remember. There was Tyson Brady, or 'Brady' as everyone called him. There was Ava, Hannah and two other people whose names Dean couldn't remember. There were all friendly, except for Hannah. She was a little annoying and seemed to like having control over her friends.

"So, Dean," Lisa started, turning to face Dean, who was glancing around the cafeteria, watching all the other students. "Where did you come from?" The girl leaned forward on her arms and smiled at Dean.

Dean hesitated for a moment. That was a loaded question. In the past two years, he had moved to five different states and cities.

"Indiana," Dean replied simply. It was a lie. Well, not really. He had come from Indiana; his home for the past five months. If he had been completely truthful, though he would have said he came from Lawrence. Kansas, his real home. But that would be opening up too many questions. People always wanted to know why his family moved from Kansas to New York. It also opened the floor to questions such as what his parents did that caused them to move. There was no way he was sharing his life story; he barely spoke of it at home.

"And why did you move here?" Ava, the petite brunette on Lisa's left spoke up.

"Dad got a...new job." Dean forced a smile, hoping his hesitation hadn't made it obvious he was lying.

Yeah, like his dad getting thrown in jail again was a "new job". But, hey, at least it was a different state. A new state.

"And what does he do?" Lisa added, curiosity sparkling in her eyes, trying to find out all she could on Dean Winchester.

"Yeah," Brady spoke up when Dean didn't answer right away. The boy's eyes were narrowed as if he could see through Dean's lie. "What does your dad do? I mean, it's not anything illegal, is it?"

Hannah snorted, trying to hide it with a cough.

The other two "friends" sitting next to Dean had turned their attention the new student.

"Tyson. Hannah," Lisa snapped.

Dean rolled his tongue along the inside of his cheek and let out a scoff. "You know what? I don't need to explain my fucking life story to a bunch of people I just met. Especially when they make accusations about things they don't understand."

"Dean." Lisa reached out to grab Dean's arm when the teenager made a move to stand.

Dean pulled away and grabbed his bag before stalking out of the noisy room.

_Fuck, and this is why I don't make friends_, Dean thought. People were always sticking their noses where they don't belong.

He walked back to his locker in a foul mood, wishing the day would hurry up and end. He still had history, Algebra II, and auto shop (the only class he was actually looking forward to). History was the subject he was looking forward to the least. It hadn't been his first choice for a course, but it was either World History or Spanish.

* * *

><p>"How was school?" Dean asked Sam as soon as his brother walked through the door of Bobby's house. Unlike Dean, Sam had walked into the home with a smile on his young face.<p>

"It was good." Sam beamed and moved into the family room where Dean was, reading over his stupid history book. The teacher, Mr. Jones was a complete hard ass and had assigned Dean all twenty pages he had missed in the past two weeks.

"I like my classes. My teachers are good." Sam dropped his bag next to the black recliner and sank down onto the cushioned seat. "How was your day?"

Dean looked up at Dean and shrugged. "It's another school. I wouldn't get attached to it. We'll probably be gone before March."

Dean knew he was being unfair to Sam. His brother was happy. He had a perfect first day and Dean was acting jealous.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked, changing the subject much to Dean's relief.

"Work. But he left some money for pizza." Dean tapped his pencil against his notebook and tilted his head towards the kitchen.

"Can we get Hawaiian?" Sam asked eagerly. They always fought over what kind of pizza they would share. Dean hated pineapple on his pizza, but since it was what Sam wanted Dean grudgingly agreed.

"Yeah, we can get Hawaiian. Why don't you start your homework and I'll order the pizza later," Dean suggested. He shifted on the couch and pulled his book closer to him.

Sam picked up his book bag and pulled out a geography textbook and a half coloured map.

"Seriously?" Dean snorted when he saw what Sam's homework was.

"What?" Sam looked confused and stared at his brother with wide eyes.

"They still make you colour those stupid maps in grade eight?" Dean pointed to Sam's left hand. "I thought those-"

"Yes, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes and kneeled in front of the coffee table, laying out his school work. "I still do _this_ in middle school."

Dean let of a short laugh and went back to reading. He still had twelve pages to finish before he got to the eight questions he had to answer.

Both brothers fell into comfortable silence, working on their assignments. By five, Dean was hungry and suggested that they should order dinner. He still had four questions left, but his stomach was growling and his head hurt.

Luckily, Sam readily agreed, complaining that his hand was starting to cramp.

They decided to order the pizza, taking a small break as they ate their dinner before going back to their homework.

* * *

><p>It was now the first week in February. Sam was still thriving at his school, had even made a friend, whom Bobby allowed Sam to invite over a couple of time. Andy Gallagher was a hyper dude, who over thought a lot of things, but he was a good friend to Sam, so Dean tolerated the kid when he came over.<p>

As for Dean, he was now dating Lisa. She had gone and apologized for Brady and Hannah's behaviour. Dean argued that she shouldn't be the one apologizing, but he caved and agreed to have lunch with her again. This time however, it was only the two of them at the table. By the end of the week Dean had asked her out.

That had been three weeks ago. He brought Lisa over to Bobby's two nights ago for the first time. It had gone over well, although Sam had been a little reserved around the girl and only spoke a few words to her.

Sam's behaviour was a little odd, but Dean wasn't too worried. He figured his brother just needed some time.

It was just after lunch and Dean was at his locker collecting his books for the next few classes. Auto engineering, biology and psychology were the only three subjects he didn't have with Lisa.

Dean was just pulling his Algebra II book when the door to his locked knocked into his arm with a loud bang and a gravelly voice groaned.

Dean pulled his door forward so he could look behind it. A shorter boy with ruffled dark hair was clutching his face as he bent down to pick up his fallen book: _Macbeth_.

Dean took one look at the kid, who was obviously younger that he, but not by much, and realized he had run into his locker.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry." Dean closed his locker enough so the door was out of the way but didn't lock. "Are you all right?" Dean placed a hand on the kid's back, whose head shot up as he stared up at the older boy.

It was the eyes that got Dean. They were the deepest blue he had ever seen.

"I a—why are you apologizing?" the boy stammered over his words and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm the one that wasn't paying attention. I ran into _your_ locker." The boy squinted his eyes and tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "You're the one that got hurt. And you didn't answer. Are you sure you are all right?"

"I am," the boy insisted. "Thank you." The boy smiled and fiddled with his book while shifting on the balls of his feet.

"I'm Dean Winchester," Dean introduced himself, realizing he didn't know the kid's name.

"I know," the boy said. "You're dating Lisa Braeden, aren't you?"

Even though it was sort of early, Dean and Lisa were sort of the 'it' couple.

Dean was also in the younger boy's psychology class, but he wasn't going to bring that. The older boy clearly didn't recognize him.

"Oh, yeah." Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry."

"I'm Castiel Novak." The kid held out his hand, which was an odd gesture for a teenager, but Dean took it anyway.

"Castiel," he repeated, testing out the name on his tongue. "That's a-"

"I know. It's a stupid name," Cas sighed dejectedly. "I get that all the time."

"Hey," Dean protested. "I didn't say 'stupid'. It's unusual, I'll say that."

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. "To be honest, you are the first one to b-" Castiel was cut off by the warning bell. "I should go. It was nice meeting you, Dean." Castiel smiled and walked down the hall, leaving Dean staring after him.

He didn't know how long he stared after Castiel, but whatever trance he was in was broken by a sharp voice.

"Dean, come on. We can't be late for history," Lisa chided.

Dean blinked a couple of times and turned to see his irritated girlfriend. "What?" he asked dumbly.

"History," she said more forcefully. "The bell rang; we're going to be late, so let's move it."

"Oh, right." Dean turned his attention to Lisa. "Let's go." He grabbed his books and closed his locker before Lisa yanked on her boyfriend's hand and dragged him down the hallway.

Hand holding wasn't something Dean was particularly fond of, but Lisa liked it and he was willing to do if it meant his girlfriend was happy.

* * *

><p>Castiel's nose was throbbing and his mind was reeling. He tried to distract himself from the pain and a certain green-eyed teenage boy. The boy had been so nice, especially considering he wasn't exactly invisible to the student body like Cas was, though the latter chose to be "invisible". He'd rather be considered invisible than what Gabe and Luke had been known for.<p>

The dark-haired teen walked into his English class and took a seat in his usual spot, right next to Balthazar. The British kid—who had moved here last semester of grade nine—was not Castiel's friend, not by a long shot. However, the overly eccentric and sometimes verbally graphic boy had somehow gravitated towards the reserved teenager to _grace_ him with his company.

"Did you see that new kid make out with Lisa Braeden in the hallway during lunch?" Balthazar asked, seemingly not wanting to pay attention to Mrs. Moseley as she went over the previous assigned chapter of _Macbeth_.

Castiel tried to ignore the obnoxiously loud accented voice and focus on his work, but Balthazar clearly didn't get the concept of the silent treatment.

"I mean," he continued, tapping his pen against his desk in a rhythmic beat, "never mind her, though I do prefer the company of the ladies, but damn, you know, I wouldn't mind swinging that way for a day." Balthazar winked at Castiel.

"If you say so, Balthazar," Cas sighed, only speaking in the hope that the boy would finally stop talking if he did. "I've seen Lisa and Dean _together_. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that they are together."

Almost any kid in school knew that Dean and Lisa were the couple to envy. Dean was one of the most popular guys in school thanks to Lisa. The odd thing, though, that Cas couldn't understand was how someone like Dean could hang out with a group of conceited, self-absorbed juniors like Tyson Brady and Lisa Braeden. He may have only talked to the teen for less than five minutes, but he was almost certain Dean did not fit with them. It didn't make sense.

"Mr. Novak?" Ms. Moseley snapped, drawing everyone's attention to the middle of the room. "Do you have something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher tapped her fingers against her hip impatiently, waiting for a response.

"N-no." Castiel shook his head. "Sorry, Miss. Moseley."

The woman gave him a warning look before turning back to the board.

Castiel shot Balthazar an irritated glare, which resulted in the kid just shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Wasn't me," he mouthed and Castiel gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p>Dean sat in psychology class, bored. Mrs. Peterson was going on and on about Pavlov's dog or whatever. He was counting down the minutes until the bell rang for lunch. Today, for some odd reason, the class was passing usually slow. Really, he would have rather been taking sociology, but the offered class didn't work with his others.<p>

There were only twenty minutes until the bell would ring when the class room door opened. Dean looked away from the clock and glanced at the door as someone walked in. A student, judging from the height.

Dean didn't look closely, uninterested in a student who arrived late when most of the class was over. That's what made Dean roll his eyes. What kid went to class when it was practically finished already?

As the boy walked by Dean's desk, Dean unavoidably caught sight of him. It was Castiel. Wait, since when was the boy in Psych? It was a class for juniors.

Their eyes made contact, but just as quickly as they met, Cas' eyes flickered to the ground. He hurried to his seat in the row next to Dean's and four seats behind him.

For the remainder of class, Dean tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but his mind kept drifting to the kid a few seat behind him.

Finally, the bell rang and Dean hurried out of the room, but instead of heading out to the cafeteria to meet Lisa, he stood by the door, waiting for Castiel.

The boy was one of the last students to walk out of the room. His was fiddling with his messenger bag, pulling it over his chest. He either didn't see Dean leaning against the lockers or he just ignored him and walked by.

Dean watched Castiel walk by before he chased after him. "Hey, Cas," he called out, trying to grab the boy's attention.

"Cas," Dean tried again, and this time Castiel turned to look at him. The look of shock on the kids face would have been almost comical if he hadn't nearly walked straight into a couple of seniors.

"Whoa, hey there." Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him out of the seniors' way.

Castiel glanced up a Dean. He looked surprised, but a small smile spread across his face. "Hello, Dean. How are you?"

Castiel, though he kept calm, was slightly panicking on the inside. Dean Winchester was talking to him. Though Dean had only been at the school for only a couple of months, he had made a name for himself. A few people, mainly students from Dean's grade were staring them. There weren't many, but it was more attention Cas was used to.

"So you're in my Psych class?" Dean pointed out, though he felt slightly stupid when he realized it was sort of obvious now.

Cas looked at Dean and smiled politely. "You seem surprised."

"What? No, it-it's fi-" Dean began to sputter, but Castiel cut him off by laughing.

"Just not used to tenth graders in a grade eleven class?" Castiel's tone was teasing, but still held shyness, like he couldn't believe he was talking to Dean Winchester, again. Or, really, that Dean was talking to him.

Dean just shrugged, not really denying Castiel's assumption. He was kind of right, but it was also more about the fact that _Castiel _was in his class. The boy—even though it had only been two days—was already invading Dean's mind. He'd never admit it, but he'd actually looked for the boy a couple of times in the hall between classes.

"Are you one of those honour kids?" Dean teased, "Over achieving on everything."

Castiel bit his lip and shook his head. He hadn't looked at it like that, but maybe that is what it seemed like to the older kids. Maybe that was why he received so many dirty looks when the teachers complimented his schoolwork.

"I-I um… It's my brother. He kind of expects the best and insists that I take more 'advance' courses. I would have been happier taking another English class." Cas sighed and glanced over at Dean, who was smiling. He looked so interested in what Castiel was saying and it was a weird experience for Cas. He was more used to being on the receiving line end of mocking comments, or if it were his brothers, a commented of "shut up".

They were now passing the cafeteria—Dean's stop. It was getting crowded now, since class had been dismissed five minutes ago. Dean could see Lisa and her friends sit at their usual table. He knew he should really should hurry over, but he really didn't want to leave Castiel. He didn't know why, but the boy was interesting. A little quirky, but Dean really wanted to know more about him. Most people in school knew very little about Castiel, other than the fact that his was Gabriel Novak—last year's senior class' prankster's younger brother.

Acting on impulse, Dean asked the question that probably shouldn't have asked. "Hey, um, do you want to have lunch together? We have plenty of space and I'm sure they won't-" Dean trailed off.

"Oh, um-" Castiel glanced to the side and saw Lisa Braeden glance around the room, obviously searching for Dean. It would be nice to get to spend more time with Dean Winchester. He was certainly nothing like what the rumours said, but Cas also saw Tyson Brady at the table and knew exactly what his answer had to be. "Thank you for the invite, but, I'm supposed to be meeting my brother for lunch. He has my money. I'll see you tomorrow in psychology. Thank you again, though." he repeated and smiled.

"All right then. See you later, Cas." Cas nodded quickly and hurried down the hall without a second glance.

As Castiel turned away he smiled. Dean had given him a nickname. It probably meant nothing. His family called him that when they weren't trying to annoy him; but it felt nice.

Maybe it was for the best. Hannah and Brady probably wouldn't kindly welcome a tenth grader at their table. Yet, as Dean watched Castiel disappear though the crowd of students, he almost wished Castiel had accepted. He would be willing to take the ridicule from his "friends".

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, the middle of February, Mrs. Peterson was in the middle of explaining the first partner assignment there would bein psychology class.<p>

"You will then, with your partner, choose a topic related to cognitive psychology. Eye-witnesses, how one person's account compares to another's are a couple of examples you can pick from. You are then going to write a short paper—two to three pages long, and explain why people perceive the same thing differently. Why do people process things in different ways?" Mrs. Peterson glanced around the room, as if to make sure everyone was still following. "You have two weeks from today to finish this assignment. Next week I have two class booked into the library, but the rest will have to be done outside of class." There were a couple of groans, but the woman ignored them. "And," she stressed the word, "I don't want any repeat topics. Each group must come up with something different. Since you are all in the eleventh grade, I am allowing you to pick your partner, so choose wisely."

With the dismissal, students started scattering, trying to get to their friends or to not be the last on without a partner.

Dean looked behind him and saw Castiel sitting alone at his desk. Without thinking about it, Dean stood up and walked over to him. He took a seat at the empty desk in front of Cas'.

"Thought we could be partners." It was more of a statement than a question. However, considering most of the students had paired up already, Castiel didn't have much of a choice.

"Okay." He nodded his head and picked up the assignment page Mrs. Peterson had handed out. "Do you have any idea what topic you would like to do?"

"I dunno." Dean shrugged. "Maybe something like about trying to remember important information. Or first impressions."

The younger boy smiled. "We could do eye-witnesses. Maybe explain how they're not always reliable; people sometimes only see what they want to see."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's fine. Umm, I can only get together a couple of times after school, so I don't know what kind of schedule you want to try and work out."

Tuesdays and Thursdays were the only days Bobby wasn't working late and Dean didn't have to watch Sam. Dean also helped out at the garage.

"Does this Thursday work? My brothers are supposed to be out, so they won't need the computer. It's nearly impossible to get on it when Gabriel is ho-" Cas trailed off and blushed when he realized he was rambling.

"Thursday works," Dean decided. "Uh, here." Dean took Castiel's notebook and pencil and scribbled down his number on top of the page. "Just in case anything comes up."

Castiel was relieved. He was glad Dean was willing to meet up on Thursday; it was the only time he was guaranteed the house to himself. He wouldn't have to worry about any embarrassment his brother may bestow upon him in the presence of Dean Winchester. That was the last thing he needed.

"We can meet up at my locker after school. I could drive you." Dean had just gotten his licence last month, and since his father was in jail, he had inherited his '67 Impala. "I also trust you don't need me to tell you where my locker is." The older teen winked and chuckled when a soft blush spread over Castiel's face for the second time in less than ten minutes.

Mrs. Peterson came over to their desks before Castiel could respond. They told her their choice and she seemed very pleased with it, compared to her reaction some of the other students received.

The bell rang a couple of minutes later and Dean stood to go collect his books. "See you later, Cas." He smiled and walked over to his desk.

* * *

><p>"So, I found this article on how memory sometimes reacts in stressful situations. I thought there might be a few good points we-"<p>

Dean was only half listening—he was more interested in looking around Castiel's house. The boy was obviously religious, since there was a crucifix hanging up in the front foyer, which Dean noticed when he had walked in. There was also a painting of the "Last Supper" hanging in the upstairs hallway, which Dean had seen when he went to use the bathroom.

"Dean? What do you think?" The older teen hadn't realized Castiel was still talking. He was confused; he didn't know what the answer should be.

'_Yes'. You can't go wrong with 'yes', right_? Dean opened his mouth, ready to test the theory but was cut off by a voice Castiel did not want to hear.

"Whoa, Cassie," the obnoxiously loud voice of his brother Gabriel exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. "Got yourself a boyfriend finally?"

Castiel practically squawked and blushed as he glanced at Dean, only to see he was doing the same.

"Gabe," the youngest Novak growled warningly. He wasn't going to deal with Gabriel's bullshit today, not even if Dean was chuckling…wait. Castiel glanced at the boy on his right and saw that Dean was indeed chuckling at either Gabriel or him.

"What?" Gabriel asked, oblivious to his little brother's _embarrassment_. "It's nothing to hide. I know sexual attraction when I see it."

Castiel dropped his head in his hands and moaned. "Gabe, this is Dean, my _psychology _partner. We're just working on our psychology assignment."

"Gabriel Novak," the middle Novak introduced and held out his hand for Dean, which the teen politely took.

"Yeah, I know. We _are_ just working on a project," Dean defended, not sure why he felt to need to—Gabriel was obviously joking.

An uneasy feeling settled over Dean. Again, he knew it was a joke, but it felt more of an accusation.

"I'm straight," he said as forcefully as he could without making it sound like he was attacking Gabriel.

Gabriel leaned against the back of Castiel's chair. His eyes dragged over Dean like he was sizing him up. "Mmhmm," was the only response he got from the older Novak before he exited the room.

"I'm sorry about that," Cas apologized as soon as Gabriel disappeared.

"Don't worry about it," Dean brushed off. The thing was, neither of them listened to those words.

* * *

><p>One May Saturday, Dean was working his shift <em>The Roadhouse. <em>It wasn't like he'd volunteered to help Ellen serve tables at the restaurant, but more like one day she'd just told him when he was starting and that was the end of that.

She did pay him and the hours were fair, so he wasn't complaining. Also, it did help that Bobby was friends with the woman, which meant she was a _little _easier on him. However, Dean wondered if it was also because she knew his father too, and knew what he was like.

His dad was still in jail, waiting to be released. He had only been sentenced for several months and would be out by early June. Sam and he had not openly discussed it, but the idea of their father coming back weighed heavily on their shoulders. They knew he wasn't really coming back. He'd show his face for a couple of weeks and then disappear again like he always did.

On top of his new job, along with the one Bobby gave him at the auto shop, Dean began saving for college. It wasn't a lot at the moment, but hopefully it would help reduce the loans he would need to take out.

Dean was starting to feel stressed from everything. His father was going to return, he was working two jobs—even though Bobby and Ellen were accommodating with the hours and he had to worry about senior year and taking the credits that would help him with his college education. Not to mention his relationship with Lisa was now serious. But even with a girlfriend, he didn't share his worries with the girl—he couldn't.

The weird thing, though, was that he talked to Cas about everything. After their first psychology project, Dean began sharing his time at lunch with Lisa and Cas. He started giving Cas a ride home—it was on the way after he picked up Sam from school. They started hanging out at Cas' every Tuesday, since Lucifer's schedule had changed at work and it was the only day Cas was home alone. He told Dean he'd rather not introduce him to his family. Dean questioned it, but the one time Cas invited him over a Thursday in March, he finally understood. Michael was a dick, and Gabe and Lucifer enjoyed embarrassing their brother any chance they got. Their friendship started to grow after that, and Dean began trusting Cas, very easily, which was rare.

Seriously, though, what was with their names? Dean almost laughed when he found out Cas actually had a brother called "Lucifer".

Cas knew about his stress with school and had offered to tutor Dean, since he had taken a few of Dean's AP course last semester. Dean had also shared his past with Cas—not everything, but he did talk about his mother and even confessed that his father was in jail.

Dean had thought their friendship was over after that. He had thought Cas was going to judge him for having an alcoholic father currently in jail for the second time. Except Cas didn't judge. He listened to Dean as he let go everything he kept hidden for year: the anger, frustration, disappointment—everything he felt towards the situation his father had put them in. It comfort Dean so much to have Castiel's support. It felt refreshing to get all his hidden secrets off his chest.

Castiel had just hugged Dean and let the older boy know he'd always be there to listen. The hug had been foreign, but it was comforting.

In return for Dean sharing his life story, Castiel shared his. Dean knew the boy lived with his brothers and not his parents. That had become obvious upon his first visit to Cas', but Dean had never broached the subject.

Cas had explained that his dad had never been in the picture, how he ran off shortly before Cas was born. His mother, much like Dean's, had passed away. But unlike Dean's, Castiel's mother died three years ago from breast cancer. It had been hard on the four brothers, especially Michael who had to step up as their guardian.

It was so strange. They had only begun hanging out three months ago and he had already shared things with Cas that he still had yet to tell Lisa. And judging by what Cas has shared with him, he was sharing what he could not with his brothers.

The biggest change to their friendship had probably been the first week of April, the Friday after the Easter weekend to be exact.

Castiel had ended up in a fight with a boy from his year. Well, the principal called it a fight; it was more like Castiel shoved the boy back because he had cowered him against his locker. The boy then punch Castiel in the stomach. That hadn't gone over too well with Michael. Instead of going home with his brother, Cas opted for a ride from Dean.

Cas had just walked up to Dean in the parking lot, a bruise beginning to form along his cheek. Dean had taken one look at his friend and demanded to know what had happened, ready to tear into the bastard who had laid a hand on Cas.

"_Dean, don't. Please," Castiel had begged, gripping Dean's arm and pulling him back to the Impala. "Just—let's get out of here, please." Cas' voice had been quit and pleading. He stared into the raging green eyes of his friend, which soften instantly when he met Cas' gaze._

"_Okay," Dean said softly and led Cas back to his car. "I'll just take you home?" It was more of a question than a comment._

"_I-I don't know. Can we just drive around?" Castiel looked down at his shoes, kicking a stone near the wheel._

"_We can," Dean confirmed and pulled his door open, getting into the driver's side. Normally he picked Sam up at school and then dropped Cas off at home, but Sam was over at Andy's again and he didn't want to leave Cas just yet._

_He was concerned about what had happened to Cas, but he wasn't going to pry until the boy was ready to talk._

_They drove around for fifteen minutes before Castiel broke. He explained how had tried to ignore Connor, the boy who had punched him, but he had kept insulting him and eventually pushed him against his locker, so Cas had retaliated. He shoved the boy back and Connor responded by punching Cas in the face and then stomach._

_Dean was furious after that, asking if Castiel had told the principal he was just defending himself._

"_Unfortunately, he didn't see it that way. I was told I shouldn't have acknowledged him and because I did, I'm suspended for three days."_

_They fell into uncomfortable silence. Dean wanted to say something comforting, but he also had pressing questions he wanted to ask._

"_What was it about? The fight, I mean," he clarified. He watched Castiel out of the corner of his eye. The young teen had tensed up and stared wide-eyed out the window._

"_I-I, um." Cas stared down at his hands, which were clenched tightly in his lap. Why was this the first question Dean had to ask? Couldn't it have been 'are you all right?'_

_Dean frowned and furrowed his brows. "It's all right, Cas. You can tell me. I promise I won't judge. You know you can always talk to me."_

_Castiel remained silent, still staring down at his hands. Just get it over with, he told himself. What was the worst Dean could do? Think he was pathetic? Taking a deep breath, Castiel said, "Connor was harassing me because he found out that I'm gay."_

_Thankfully Dean had been stopped at a stop sign or he might have run the Impala off the road._

"_Y-yo-" Dean cut himself off. He didn't want to say anything stupid and hurt Cas' feelings. Castiel was probably already feeling pretty shitty from today._

"_Yes, Dean. I'm gay. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out; you're a pretty smart guy." The boy almost chuckled, surprising Dean._

_Dean made a noise in the back of this throat and swallowed. Why should he have known his best friend preferred males? It wasn't like they talked about that stuff with each other._

"_Why should I hav—"_

"_Gabriel's joke when you first came over," Cas explained, knowing what Dean was going to ask. "He pretty much outed me by calling you my boyfriend."_

"_I thought he was joking!" His voice was slightly raised, a little defensive. _

"_He was, but only about you. It's all right, Dean. I understand if you are uncomfortable-"_

"_No!" Dean said forcefully, interrupting Cas. The teen looked to the older one with raised brows. "No, I mean I'm fine. I'm not bothered by it. I promise."_

_Dean made sure his tone was sincere. He wanted Cas to know that his sexuality was not going to change __their friendship._

And it didn't. Dean still continued to give Cas rides home and Castiel even started coming over to Bobby's house more—much to Sam's enjoyment. His little brother seemed to approve of Cas a hell of a lot more than Lisa. Castiel was important to him.


End file.
